Namikaze Minato The Other Moon Princess
by Neph Champion
Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Full summery and warnings inside.
1. The Dream

Idea: This is a bit different… Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea _where_ this came from… When Minato turns fifteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man several years later, he's not sure what to do.

Summery: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate.

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(The Dream)

The white marble ballroom was decorated in cheerful pinks and light blues, Queen Serenity's second daughter was on the dance floor, chatting with a young Earth prince. They were all waiting for the queen and the elder daughter to arrive. The young Princess Serenity couldn't wait to see her older sister Kaiko in the new gown she had designed for her beloved older sister. It was a beautiful pale blue with tiny yellow dots. Kaiko was getting engaged tonight and Princess Serenity knew that her older sister was excited about it.

In the throne room just off the ballroom, Queen Serenity watched her eldest daughter Kaiko pace as they waited for the prince to arrive. "What if he doesn't like me Mother?" Kaiko asked in concern, "He and I have never met, why would he like me?"

"No worries My Daughter, he will see you and fall flat on his face, he will love you. I promise that he will." The queen replied. "You are beautiful, how could he not?"

Kaiko, crown princess of the moon was tall, almost taller then her mother with long, sunshine yellow hair made up into a bun with the excess tied up in a long braid and diamond blue eyes. She had her father's eye shape and color, unlike her sister who had their mother's eye shape and crystal blue eyes. Kaiko's eyes were narrow, giving her a look of age and wisdom. But she wasn't that much older than Princess Serenity

"I suppose…" Kaiko muttered, she wasn't convinced that her fiancé would like her at all. "I hope he's nice, and handsome."

"He is." Her mother replied. "And he will be here." She tried to reassure her daughter.

Kaiko sighed and was opening her mouth to reply when echoing footsteps were heard. Kaiko spun around, her mouth gaping for a mere second before she remembered her manners.

The man approaching was tall, a head taller than herself, with short spiky silver hair and red eyes. He was dressed as a prince.

Princess Kaiko blushed, could this be the prince she was engaged to? Kaiko's breath hitched as he came closer.

"It is nice to see you again Queen Serenity." The prince greeted the queen formally.

"It is nice to see you as well, are your parents well?" the queen asked courteously.

"Yes, as fit as fiddles, both of them." He answered promptly, turning to Kaiko at last. "Is this my betrothed?" he asked.

Kaiko curtsied, "I am Kaiko Highness, Queen Serenity's eldest daughter." The light dusting of pink splashed across her cheeks darkening ever so slightly.

The man's eyes swept over her frame, causing her blush to darken even more. "Lovely, just lovely." He breathed, kneeling before her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly in greeting, "I am Kyuubi."

"It's a pleasure Kyuubi-sama." Kaiko whispered, trying to repress her blush. This was her fiancé? How lucky~!

"The pleasure is all mine; Kaiko-hime." Kyuubi replied, a smirk stretching across his lips lightly. It made him look quite dashing…

Prince/Princess?

Minato jolted upright, panting heavily as if he had run a marathon. The fifteen-year-old Jounin looked around, it was his bedroom in his family's mansion and his six-year-old student had been curled into his side. He looked down into the sleepy, dark grey eyes of Hatake Kakashi, young and only son of the recently Late White Fang, Hatake Sakumo. Minato lay back down, "Sorry, did I wake you 'Kashi?" Minato asked, allowing Kakashi to cuddle back into his side. "I didn't mean to."

"It's ok Sensei," Kakashi replied sleepily. "We don't have anything to do today do we?" the child asked nuzzling his warm pillow, happy to have the warmth back. The last three days had been absolutely awful; finding his father dead was something that Kakashi had never thought he'd do. Kakashi hadn't even noticed that time had passed; he had stood there staring at his father's corpse until his teenage sensei had come to pick him up the next morning for training like he always did.

Minato had stared for all of about a minute before rushing Kakashi out of the house and calling the police. Since then, which was all of about two days, Kakashi had clung to Minato like a barnacle.

Minato wrapped his arms around the child, bringing one hand up to pet the boy's hair. "Not if you don't want to kiddo." Minato replied, taking a few days off to grieve sounded good. And even though Kakashi had already been a shinobi for a year, he was only six, a child. He still had trouble with his emotional training.

Minato looked out the window, wondering who that silver haired man from his dream was. He felt a longing to see the man again, to meet him. But would the man know who he was? And, who was he? Why did Minato want to see him so badly? Minato sighed, settling back into the bed, he was still tired. He yawned; closing his eyes Minato buried his nose in Kakashi's hair and tried to get back to sleep.

Sakumo-san had been a friend of Jiraiya-sensei, so he had often helped with Minato's training, when he wasn't training with one of the other Sannin anyway, with such a high death rate in the younger population of shinobi, the Sannin had done something rather clever. They shared their students. Minato was Jiraiya's last and only surviving student, so he got extra attention, as did Mitarashi Anko, Orochimaru's last student. The two of them made a fierce team, both seeing the other as a sibling; Minato was fiercely protective of her and she of him.

But, Minato and Kakashi weren't the only ones suffering from the loss of Sakumo, the White Fang's old team had been hit hard as well, Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina clung to each other desperately in grief. Hyuuga Hizashi, their teammate was almost as protective of the girls as Minato was of Anko and now Kakashi. But Kakashi was the one hit the hardest by Sakumo's suicide, Minato was going to have to find a different nickname now, maybe; he and the rest of the tight knit group had taken to calling him Baby Fang. [1]

Minato had given the moniker Baby Fang to Kakashi after asking Kakashi a question early into their first year of training, which had just ended. He remembered it well.

Prince/Princess?

"Hey Kakashi, why do you train so hard?" Minato asked when he found his tiny student who was already training for the third week in a row; he had been getting a head start on training by getting to the meeting point (a clearing in Training Ground 7 next to a small river and lake) early every day.

"I want to be just like my Chichi-ue!" Kakashi replied enthusiastically from the spot where he was shadow boxing on the lake. "Will you help me Minato-sensei?"

Minato blinked in surprise but then smiled. "Sure Kakashi…"

Prince/Princess?

Since then, the kid had been Baby Fang, to Kakashi's great delight. But now Sakumo was dead, and there was nothing that could bring the man back. Kakashi might not be the only one suffering, but the little child was suffering the most. Minato was glad that the Sandaime was giving them several days off to morn. Hopefully, though Minato wasn't about to hold his breath, this would be the worst thing to happen to his student.

(End)

Ok~! This is new, I suppose it could be seen as a companion to Kyuubi's Mate but don't take my word for it. It's an idea I got a few nights ago, in the hidden darkness of the Naruto world that Kishimoto-sensei doesn't really want to show us. One of the few differences between this and Kyuu's Mate is that Kushina is alive. I don't know if I'm going to change anything else though.

This takes place right after the death of The White Fang, so this is way before Gaiden. I'm not sure I'd be able to put Kakashi into the character of always being on time and almost quoting the rules…but I will try, let's face it, he's six it's gotta be hard at that age to shut down his emotions, and on top of that, he just lost his father who was his whole world!

[1] I got this name from "Wake Me up Inside". It's a Kaka/Naru time travel fic. I really liked the name, so credit where it's due.

Remember to review.

Neph


	2. Training Trips

Idea: This is a bit different… Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea _where_ this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summery: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(Training Trips)

There was a knock on the door several hours later; Kakashi and Minato were at the kitchen table, enjoying a rare, late breakfast. Minato blinked, the whole group had been given a few days off so he wasn't really expecting anyone. "Kakashi, could you see who is at the door please?"

"Yes T-Minato-sensei." Kakashi stumbled, hoping that his sharp sensei wouldn't catch his slip as he got up and made his way to the front door. When he opened the door, he was surprised; Kushina and Mikoto were at the door. "What do you want?" he asked defensively.

Kushina and Mikoto both giggled. "Don't be so silly Kakashi-kun, we're here to talk to Minato, and we aren't going to steal him from you…" Kushina waved him off. Kushina had had a huge crush on the last Namikaze since he had saved her from the Kumo ninja.

Kakashi blushed, letting the girls in. "Sorry…"

"It's no problem Kakashi-kun," Kushina reassured him.

"We aren't here on business anyway," said Mikoto with a grin. "Were you having breakfast?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes Ma'am." He led them to the kitchen where Minato was mixing more pancake batter so that their guests wouldn't go hungry. "T-Sensei, Kushina-san and Mikoto-san are here."

Minato looked up from where he was mixing up breakfast. "Good morning Miki-chan, Kushina-chan. Will you be joining us?"

Kushina stared at the bowl in Minato's hands. "…Are you making your famous pancakes?" her eyes began to shine in anticipation.

Minato blinked, "Umm, yes?" Minato watched her as she raced to his side. She planted a wet kiss onto his mouth before dashing to his phone and called Hizashi. Minato shared a bewildered look with Kakashi as Mikoto cracked up.

Kushina had called not only Hizashi, but also Jiraiya as Hizashi called Anko, who called Orochimaru, who then called Tsunade.

"…Am I going to have to have to make more?" Minato asked her.

"Yes, everyone is coming for breakfast." Kushina told him with a smirk.

Minato blinked. "…I'll get a bigger bowl out then…" There was no point in arguing with her. Minato had known Kushina long enough to know that. Minato shook his head as he pulled out the largest bowl he could find. "You might as well call Hiashi-kun and Fugaku-kun. There's no point in them missing this." He told Mikoto.

Mikoto nodded. "As you say Minato-kun." She said as Kushina tossed her the phone. She called Hiashi first and then her boyfriend, the heir to the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku, who also happened to be Minato's best friend.

Hiashi and Fugaku had pulled together to keep Minato from going insane with grief after his two teammates had been lost, it hadn't matter that Minato didn't really know either of them, they were still his teammates. Their plan had worked too, but their friend would never be the same again.

Within the next fifteen minutes, everyone had arrived. Minato had Kakashi set the dinning room table for breakfast because there were so many people there. Today, breakfast was a loud affair with everyone talking all at once. Minato suspected that they were being so loud to try and distract Kakashi, and themselves, from the missing White Fang. It wasn't really working. Kakashi was picking at his pancakes and wasn't really participating in any of the discussions.

"Oh right!" Kushina grinned as she turned to Minato. "I believe, and everyone agrees with me," she got several nods from around the table.

"That we all need to get out of the village for a while," Minato didn't like her smirk at all, "And we want you to be in charge of the group Minato-kun~!" Kushina pecked him on the cheek as a finisher.

Minato blinked at her, stunned. "…And just what would we be doing in the meantime?" He asked her, "Might I remind you that I have only been a Jounin for a year, I'm not ready to lead a group this big!" Why was she being so affectionate?

"We believe in you Minato-kun." Orochimaru spoke up. Tsunade and Jiraiya were nodding in agreement.

"Orochimaru-sensei is right." He turned to look at Anko, who wasn't much older than he was. "Besides, I'm sure you can do it."

"If you say so Anko-nee…" Minato said hesitantly, he wasn't inclined to believe them, even if Kakashi listened to every word he said and now that the kid clung to him… "Alright… I'll do it. When should I see the Hokage?"

"After breakfast of course!" Kushina and Miki-chan crowed. They loved watching Minato act like the leader they knew he was. He just had to have more confidence in himself, he wanted to be the Yondaime Hokage, and the whole group knew that he _was without a doubt_ going to be the next Hokage. Why did he doubt himself?

Minato blushed then sighed, he wasn't going to win this, he knew. "Fine, you had better hurry up then." He surrendered to Kushina and Miki-chan, other than Fugaku, they were his best friends. He turned to his tiny student. "Are you ok 'Kashi?"

Kakashi nodded miserably. He was ok… physically at least. He missed his father, probably more than everyone else at the table. "I'll be fine T-Sensei."

Mikoto and Kushina traded worried looks, they had heard the correction. Had Kakashi already replaced Sakumo with Minato? They weren't sure what to think about that.

"Finish up Kakashi, you're coming with me." Minato told him.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright." Kakashi then methodically cleaned his plate. "Ok, let's go!"

Minato laughed as Kakashi ran to the door. "Ok, I'm coming." Minato got up and followed his student to the door. Minato opened the door, letting Kakashi out first. Minato turned to everyone else, "We'll be back soon."

They were waved out of the house. Minato chuckled as they walked through the village. An eight-year-old Academy student came barreling down the street and slammed into the unsuspecting Kakashi. "Oof!" Minato had almost been not fast enough to stop the two from falling to the ground.

"Are you two ok?" Minato asked as he helped to small child off of his Chuunin student.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about running into you…" He was an Uchiha.

"It's ok I guess…" Kakashi muttered sadly when Minato helped him up. The little Chuunin was too depressed to be indignant like he usually be.

"You shouldn't be running around like that, what's your name kid?" Minato asked.

"I'm Uchiha Obito! And I'm in the academy! I'm gunna be an awesome ninja one day!" the kid replied, excitedly. "I'm in third year and I'm supposed ta graduate next year!"

"That's pretty good, isn't it Kakashi?" Minato asked his student.

Kakashi nodded, "but ya know… I graduated _last_ year."

"What? No way!" Obito exclaimed.

Kakashi nodded. "Yep."

"Who are you?" Obito asked incredulously.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"I heard about what he did…" Obito admitted, "I think he's a real hero, for choosing to save his teammates…"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He took a step back, almost hiding behind Minato. "…You really think so…?" The looks he had been getting from the villagers had been hurting him more than the young Hatake had been willing to admit. Now, faced with someone who still admired his father, he wasn't sure how to react.

"Yep!" The eight-year-old Uchiha grinned. "I want to be just like him one day!"

"You won't be like him…" Kakashi muttered, "Because I will!"

Minato's chuckling shocked them out of their playful argument. "Alright Kakashi, say good bye to your new friend and let's go."

Kakashi nodded. "Bye Obito, we're going to see the Hokage!" Kakashi waved as Minato pulled him away.

Obito waved happily as he was left behind. He couldn't wait to tell Fugaku-itoko about his new friend, his new friend's Sensei (he thought the blond dude was his sensei anyway,) seemed cool too.

Minato smiled as they approached the Hokage Tower. He wouldn't have to change Kakashi's nickname apparently, that was good. He swept into the Hokage's office confidently, this would be his office one day, he hoped.

When he laid his eyes on the Hokage however, he was taken aback. The man looked so very tired and ill. Minato bit his lip. "Are you feeling alright, Sandaime-sama?" he asked hesitantly, maybe they shouldn't leave the village, their leader looked really ill.

"Fine Minato," Sarutobi wheezed, "What did you need my boy?"

"…You know how Sakumo-san died a few days ago?" Minato asked, continuing when he got a nod, "Well… the others believe that it would be a good idea for us to leave the village for a bit."

"What others?" The Hokage asked, intrigued.

"His old team and my sensei." Minato answered promptly as the Sandaime got out the paperwork required to give them leave.

"The whole group would be?" the old man asked.

"Myself, Kakashi, Anko-chan, Miki-chan, Kushina-chan, the Hyuuga twins, Fugaku-kun and the Sannin," came the prompt answer.

The old man nodded as he filled out the paperwork. "I am putting you in charge Minato, you have one month."

"Thank you Sir." Minato bowed before ushering his student out of the office.

KM KM KM

Kaiko grinned as she left the Throne room with her prince, Kyuubi behind her. When she saw her sister Serenity Kaiko made a beeline for her. She twirled, allowing Serenity to see the whole dress. "Well, you made it, what's the verdict?" Kaiko asked Serenity.

"I've out done myself again it seems." Serenity beamed, "You look very nice, as usual."

"Thank you Rena." [1] Kaiko grinned, gesturing to Kyuubi, who was standing behind her. "This is Kyuubi-sama."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Serenity told him.

"You're as lovely as your sister little Kit." Kyuubi returned.

Serenity blushed at Kyuubi's remark as the music started.

"Well, my dear Kaiko-hime… may I have this dance?" Kyuubi asked his fiancée when he heard the music.

"Why yes you may."

(End)

As you can all probably tell, this Kyuubi will be very different from the one in KM which just raped Minato, that won't happen here, though Minato will probably be really nervous.

Minato is going to get very confused as the story progresses but don't worry, Kyuubi will be there relatively quickly to help him. This Minato will be waiting for Kyuubi.

The next chapter will take a while to come out; I need my friend to send it to me since I lost everything but no worries! I have other things to work on! Remember to review!

Footnotes:

[1]Rena is a nickname that will sometimes pop up in these dreams.

Neph


	3. Saving Kakashi

Idea: This is a bit different…Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea _where_ this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? Of the moon?

(Saving Kakashi)

Serenity pouted as she marched down the hall, watching yet _another_ prince to flee after seeing her. "Kaiko-onee-sama and Kyuubi-sama have to be behind this somehow…" she muttered, "Why can't I find a guy like Kyuubi-sama…?"

She turned when she heard fast approaching footsteps. "Serenity, there you are! We've got to go; Mars and Mercury just came back." Serenity's wrist was grabbed by her older sister as Kaiko began to drag her down the hallway, her eyes alight with a slight panic.

"Slow down Onee-sama…" Serenity whined quietly, "You're going to pull my arm off!"

"No, V-chan didn't look so good, we have to go!"

KM KM KM

Minato's eyes snapped open when his dream ended, sitting up quickly in a cold sweet. He had a really bad feeling about Kakashi's mission now. Minato leapt out of bed and dressed quickly, glad that, for once, Fugaku was in charge of the camp instead. He had memorized the times that Kakashi was supposed to check in, and though he hadn't looked at the time yet, he was worried.

After grabbing his weapon's pouches and equipment, Minato rushed from his tent. He checked the time as he ran to the check in station, where Kakashi was supposed to call them. Inoichi was manning the station. "Has Kakashi checked in yet?" Minato asked, checking the time again, his young student should have checking in half an hour ago…

"He hasn't checked in since midnight, why?" Inoichi asked, looking up at the unknowing commander of the base.

"Kakashi should have checked in half an hour ago…" Minato muttered loud enough for Inoichi to hear before he dashed out of the tent. He ran into Fugaku not far from the station.

"Minato, where are you going?" Fugaku called to the blond as he was about to be passed.

"'Kashi hasn't checked in 'Gaku!" Minato called, "I'm going to go find him."

"Good luck!" Fugaku called after his best friend as Minato sped away.

Minato swiftly pulled one of his Three Prong Kunai from its pouch and flung it into the ground in front of the medical tent as he passed it. Once he was clear of the camp the young Jounin leapt into the trees in the direction he could sense the Three Prong Kunai he'd given his young student was in. "Hang in there 'Kashi… I'm on my way…" He breathed, hoping that he wouldn't find his student dead.

Minato made his way through the forest, quickly ducking behind a tree as Iwa Shinobi passed by; the whole forest was crawling with them. "Iwa?" Minato breathed as he watched the fifth patrol in maybe two hours passing his hiding spot three hours later, "What are so many Iwa ninja doing so close to Hi no Kuni…?"

Minato knew that he was in the Bingo Book from Iwa; he had even seen the entry. But he had only been added recently. He was young and not yet at his peak; if there were too many opponents, he'd be killed. His Hiraishin still took way to much chakra for his liking and although it worked fine on the battlefield, in a place like this, with so many in more than one place… he'd be out of chakra before too long and they'd kill him. Minato bit his lip, "I'll never get there at this rate… I'll have to risk it…" Minato reached for his Three Pronged Kunai, and, pumping the minimum amount of Chakra that he could into the technique, flashed to his Kunai, hoping that Kakashi was somewhere close to it. In a flash of golden light, he was gone.

KM, KM, KM

Minato appeared, panting slightly inside a cave. Ok, so he had felt less drain then the last time he used Hiraishin, which was good, but if he used it again anytime soon he knew he'd collapse. Minato shook his head looking around. Now wasn't the time to think of that, he had a student to find.

He knelt, pressing one figure to the ground to get an idea about who was close. He didn't like what he found, there was a foreign, _female_ (he wasn't sure why, but he had always been able to tell the difference between male and female) Chakra on top of his _seven-year-old_ student's signature. Minato shook himself, and began to slowly make his way to his student's aide. "Don't worry Kakashi… I'm coming…" he breathed. "I'll get you out of here…"

Minato slowly stalked through the cave tunnels, having retrieved Kakashi's pouches. When he was relatively close, his nose picked up the scent of sex and pain. He growled silently, picking up his pace. Once he reached the chamber that Kakashi was in, he lowered himself so that his hands were on the ground. He had a student to find and he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

Minato slowly made his way into the cavern, avoiding debris on the floor with ease. He growled quietly when he finally saw what he knew he would find. He slowly stalked his prey, not noticing when his nails lengthened to inch-long, wickedly sharp claws. He carefully climbed the rock outcropping just behind the noises and saw red. He lunged, leaping from the rock, Minato struck the Kunoichi so hard that she was stunned long enough for him to nearly decapitate her with his new claws.

Minato's lips lifted away from his suddenly sharper teeth in a snarl as he crouched over his unresponsive student. He jumped the Kunoichi, his claws slicing through her flesh with ease, scraping her spine. He went back and knelt next to Kakashi, picking the boy up. "'Kashi, 'Kashi, answer me please?" it was no good, Kakashi's eyes were glazed over, Minato knew that he wouldn't be getting a response for a while. Minato's head snapped up and to the side when he heard footsteps. He'd forgotten that he was in enemy territory… Stupid mistake.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou…" an oily voice said from behind the blond. "Doesn't look like much does he boys?"

Minato whirled around, backing up slowly when he saw several Iwa Shinobi blocking the entrance. The Shinobi in front of him were older and had more experience than he did. His eyes were slowly losing the red that had tinted his vision when he had figured out what was happening to his young student. Jounin or not, Genius or not; Minato was afraid. He was afraid of just how many Iwa-nin he was seeing. 'How many more am I not seeing…?' He wondered as he turned slightly, seeing even more Iwa Shinobi in the tunnel he had come from. "Too many…" he muttered finally, this wasn't looking good at all… Had this been a trap?

"He looks rather girly Taichou," emanated a greasy voice from the tunnel side that made Minato shiver in disgust. "You think the Soutaichou will let us play with him once she's done with him?"

"Maybe, but Kaiko-hime might want this blonde all to herself…" the first answered the second in a sinister tone. "He looks like he'd be fun to play with though…"

Minato blinked, hoping fervently that someone would help him soon, there were so many that even if he used the Hiraishin he wouldn't get them all! It still drained too much of his chakra to use in this kind of setting! [1] He might collapse halfway through felling them, leaving him open to attack and capture, then were would he and Kakashi be? He knew, at the mercy of Iwa.

KM, KM, KM

Not far from the cave a tall silver haired man with crimson eyes stopped on his patrol when he felt two familiar chakra signatures, one was muted and faint, the other was spiking uncontrollably, as if in a panic. What was going on? Why was his mate's chakra spiking like that? She [2] should be somewhere safe, like in the hidden village in the center of his territory! Poor Kyuubi had felt it the moment she was reborn, but he hadn't had time to check up on her yet.

He made his way towards where she was. He needed to save her, as usual. Not that he minded, she always gave him the most wonderful rewards… he shook his head, there was no time to daydream about days long, _long_ gone. His ears pricked when he started hearing Iwa-nin voices in a cave that hadn't been there before. He knew that it had to be artificial.

"…looks like he'd be fun to play with…" Kyuubi bristled; he didn't care if his mate was a male this time around! No one had the right to talk about _his Kaiko-hime_ [3] that way! He sped up, being able to sense chakra was a wonderful thing, with his mate being surrounded like this someone would have to make another exit for him to use.

He snarled as he destroyed the top of the cave above where his beloved was trapped, He was sure his mate would make a hasty retreat. Kyuubi then disappeared, leaving behind small trails of blue foxfire.

KM, KM, KM

The ground shook as huge boulders began to fall from the ceiling near the center of the cave. Minato's grip tightened around his young student so that he wouldn't drop him. Minato almost lost his balance himself, he looked up when he felt the warmth of sunlight hitting his face. Someone had to be helping him! Minato smirked as he took no more than a minute to watch the chaos his unexpected ally had created. Then, he did a flip, planting his feet on the wall; he made a dash for the opening.

Minato panted as he flipped himself onto the top of the artificial cave, laughing quietly when he heard the Iwa-nin cursing up a storm at his escape. "Thank you…" Minato breathed. Reaching out with his chakra for the Hiraishin Kunai back at camp, he disappeared. When he reappeared in front of the medical tent, he collapsed.

KM, KM, KM

Kyuubi reappeared in a flash of blue foxfire, taking delicate sniffs of the air, he snarled. He could smell sex of the tiny kit and the arousal of the other males. That was _his mate_ and _his kit_! How dare they attack his family! "They will _never_ hurt anyone else!" the Bijuu swore as he unleashed a tail's worth of power to destroy the cave and everyone inside.

He turned (after satisfying his unexpected bloodlust) and sniffed the air to get the direction his mate had gone. Upon finding it, he disappeared in another flash of foxfire. It was time to check on his tiny, nearly broken, family.

KM, KM, KM

Kushina came upon the unconscious Minato a minute later. "Minato?" she asked, kneeling down next to him. Then she noticed the condition both Kakashi and Minato were in. "MEDIC! Someone get a Medic!"

Minato was placed on the large bed in the Taichou's tent with Kakashi on a smaller cot nearby. "Are they ok?" Kushina asked her friend Mikoto.

"Minato is suffering from chakra exhaustion…" Mikoto turned when Fugaku came in behind them. "And… I'm afraid that Kakashi was raped."

Mikoto looked back at the two resting Shinobi, "We should let them rest… they've had a long day." And with that said, she ushered them out of the tent. "Come on; let's leave our sleeping Taichou and his student to their rest."

KM, KM, KM

There was a slight breeze and a tall man with short spiky silver hair was standing there. He sniffed the air one more time just to make sure before entering the tent. He gently pushed the flap away and stepped inside. Looking around, Kyuubi was slightly impressed; the inside of the tent was large, meant for the one in charge of the camp.

Kyuubi spied a glimpse of sunshine blond in the bed and slowly made his way over. He recognized her face… "My Kaiko-hime…" He breathed, "How I've missed you very much…"

Minato shifted in his bed slightly, he opened glazed blue eyes slightly. "…Kyuubi-sama…" He turned his head to Kyuubi, "Is that you?"

"Yes My Hime, it is I." Kyuubi grinned. "It has been a while hadn't it?"

Minato giggled. "Yes it has, Kyuubi-sama… I missed you." his hand gripped the blanket more tightly as Kyuubi reached for it. "Umm… Kyuubi-sama, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the area." Kyuubi told her.

"I see…" Minato whispered, "Can you bring Kakashi over here?"

"Our kit you mean?" Kyuubi asked.

Minato blinked. "…Kit? How do you know he is our kit?" he asked his mate.

"His chakra signature is the same," Kyuubi explained, "Chakra signatures can't be duplicated." Kyuubi flitted over to Kakashi's cot and gently picked up the seven-year-old and held him as if he was the most precious thing in the world to him. Kakashi probably was too.

Kyuubi carefully placed Kakashi on Minato's chest when he returned. "I am still a kit you know, Kyuubi-sama…"

"Yes, but you won't have to wait much longer My Love." Kyuubi leaned down and nuzzled Minato's left cheek before kissing it. "You are sixteen; we only have to wait for two more years before we can be reunited."

"But Kyuubi-sama; that is still a long time for me…" Minato whispered; him feminine voice hitching slightly as his eyes drifted closed.

"The time will fly by My Hime, I promise, sleep well." Kyuubi whispered as Kaiko withdrew deeper into Minato's mind. Kyuubi turned to leave but then turned back to Minato. He pulled out a long coat with red flames along the bottom. Kyuubi made sure to saturate the demonic material with his chakra and scent before tucking it tightly around his tiny, healing family.

Kyuubi left, leaving small pieces of blue foxfire scattered around the tent, burning softly.

(End)

Footnotes:

[1] Minato developed the Hiraishin so I wouldn't be surprised if he went through a stage like this where is drained him or he wasted his chakra on it.

[2] Kyuubi doesn't know that Minato is male this time around just yet, neither does he know Minato's name, until then, he will refer to Minato as Kaiko, even if that is Minato's sister's name in this life, Kaiko and Deidara will be showing up, but later.

[3] The first Kaiko is Minato's sister; the Kaiko that Kyuubi is referring to is Minato's past-life. I will try not to refer to both of them in the same chapter too many times, but it has to be done, I just love Deidara…


	4. Troubles with Civilians

Idea: This is a bit different… Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea _where_ this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate.

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(Troubles with Civilians)

There was a scream. Minato's eyes snapped open, the scream in his ear. He blinked when he felt Kakashi's slight weight on his chest; his arms came round engulfing Kakashi in a hug. "Sh…" with one hand, Minato pet Kakashi's hair, with the other he began rubbing small circles on the boy's back. "It'll be ok, I promise 'Kashi…"

Kakashi cried into Minato's chest, clutching the teen's vest. "W-Why did they…?" His breath hitched as he trembled in Minato's arms.

"I don't know 'Kashi. But I promise it won't happen ever again." Minato told him. He would _never_ let anything happen to _his_ kid! Somehow he had always known that Kakashi had been his. "You are safe now Kakashi. I _won't_ let that happen to you again."

Kakashi nodded, he knew his sensei would never let him be hurt again. He felt warm, as if his mother (who he had never known) was there with him. But that was stupid because Minato-sensei wasn't a woman. "Promise …Kaa-san?" Kakashi asked.

Minato blinked but then shook it off a bit. "Yes 'Kashi, I promise." Mother? But he was a man… then again… he _was_ having _visions_ of a young woman who he thought was himself…

Kakashi tried to cuddle closer. Kaa-san sounded right, even though Minato-sensei was male…

"Do me a favor though, 'Kashi," Minato whispered into the boy's hair.

"What Kaa-san?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Don't call me Kaa-san in public, unless I'm in a female form ok?" Minato asked.

Kakashi nodded, his eyes growing heavy. Soon he had fallen back to sleep. He snuggled into Minato's chest and inhaled deeply, not noticing Kyuubi's scent mixed in with Minato's. "'K, Tou-san…"

Minato smiled softly, "Sleep well, my little Baby Fang." Then, he noticed the cloak tucked lovingly around them. The scent was familiar, like something from a dream. A memory of a dream. "Kyuubi-san…" Minato breathed in partial happiness, could this be from the man in his dreams. But they were just dreams right? They couldn't be real…

Minato yawned; he was still exhausted from his mad dash to save the kid. He had used most of his chakra getting to him and then the Hiraishin (which he was still refining) had drained the rest of his energy. He also fell asleep rather quickly. He didn't have the energy to be suspicious of the cloak.

Kushina looked in on them not ten minutes later, worried about the two. She noticed the cloak but thought nothing of it. She was just glad they were back. "Please take good care of Baby Fang Minato… he needs you…"

One of Minato's eyes opened slightly as Kushina made her way into the tent. "I love you so much Minato…" Kushina breathed, leaning down, she kissed the cheek that Kyuubi had not. His eye closed as she left. Minato pulled the cloak closer, to gain a bit more comfort, this should not have happened…

For the next three weeks, Kakashi slept in Minato's bed; he couldn't sleep without Minato there. Minato didn't seem to mind at all. Kushina thought it was cute but… she really wasn't the only one. Kakashi had become Minato's second shadow. Minato had taken to wearing the white cloak with red flames that had mysteriously appeared the day Minato had gone to rescue his young student.

The cloak seemed to comfort them both. Why, no one could figure out. Often, the two would sit together, wrapped together in the cloak, just relaxing. The cloak carried an aura of safety for the two.

After about a month on the front, Minato and Kakashi were called back to Konoha. The message was rather urgent, The Sandaime had fallen ill and he needed someone to replace him for a month so that he could recover. Sarutobi had insisted that it be Minato who replaced him for the month.

Once they reached Konoha, Minato sent Kakashi to unpack as he went to see the Hokage. Minato watched as Kakashi hurried away, "I'll need to be careful with him for a while…" He buried his nose in the high collar of his new cloak. He didn't care if the man from his dreams was a figment of his imagination; the scent embedded in the cloak calmed him. Minato made his way to check on the Hokage first.

He approached the sick old man's bedside slowly. "You wished to see me, Sandaime-sama?" Minato asked.

"Yes Minato." Hiruzen answered. He had never felt as sick as he did now, and he had a feeling that it would just get worse. He planned to slowly ease Minato into the position of Hokage, he was perfect for the position and the village needed a strong, young leader; not a sickly old man. "I need you to do a few things for me."

"Yes sir," Minato agreed, bowing slightly to the old man. "I will do my best." The meeting wasn't long; Sarutobi wasn't putting very many responsibilities onto Minato's shoulders yet.

Minato went to the Tower and filed everything away. He longed for the day that this would be his office, but, the odds of him being chosen with so miniscule…

There was a commotion outside, Minato couldn't hear anything though, but he could see what was going on. There seemed to be a gathering of some kind. But then he noticed the silvery hair of his student in the center. "…Kakashi…?" Minato wondered, before his instincts kicked in. "Oh no…" he raced out of the Hokage's office and rushed down the stairs.

"Hang on Kakashi… I'm coming!" when Minato burst out of the Hokage Tower, he could see that the crowd was bigger than before, he could not see Kakashi anymore.

"What's going on here?" Minato asked one of the people watching.

"We are taking care of a little problem Minato-sama," the civilian explained. "We found it near your home, trying to get in."

Minato blinked. They had found Kakashi going through the security procedures to get in the house and thought he had been trying to break in? "I have a young child that lives with me sir!" Minato explained, "He happens to be my student and I sent him home to unpack since we are going to be here for a while!" He rushed into the mob.

"Tou-san, help!" Minato heard Kakashi scream.

Minato's eyes narrowed and he sped up, grabbing the civilian that was holding Kakashi off the ground by the neck of his shirt. "Drop him… _now_." Minato hissed, anger and displeasure clear in his voice. "Or I will kill you _slowly_…" He didn't care if he was threatening civilians, Kakashi was much more important.

The civilian's grip went slack and Minato was close enough that he could catch Kakashi with no trouble. "You ok?"

"I think so… they hadn't started anything…" Kakashi shivered. "But I'm sure they would have hurt me…"

"…If they'd had the chance?" Minato asked.

Kakashi nodded. He shivered; that everyone seemed to hate his Chichi-ue was a blow to his family pride. His father didn't deserve to be hated. Neither did he. "Why do they hate me so much Tou-san?" he asked Minato sadly.

"I don't know my little Scarecrow, I just don't know…" Minato answered. This wasn't good. They had been out of the village since Sakumo's death on missions; this was the first time they had really been back since before the training trip.

"Hey! You leave my friend alone!" Minato and Kakashi blinked before turning to the voice, it was Obito…

"Obito?" Minato asked. "Is that you?" The Uchiha was now wearing a Heate-ite.

"Yo, Minato-san, or is it Minato-sensei?" Obito made his way over. "I saw Kakashi being chased and I was trying to help out but… sorry…" Obito shrugged.

"It's ok Kid. I am a sensei, so you could call me that I suppose…" Minato grinned. "I managed to stop it. How are Miki-chan and 'Gaku-kun huh?"

"Their fine, but they were worried about Kakashi." Obito bit his lip. "I was worried too."

"I'm ok," Kakashi reassured the older Genin, "Sensei managed to save me before anything happened."

"I'm glad you're ok!"

"Yeah, thank god for my Tou-san!" Kakashi grinned up at Minato, leaning against the man's chest. He adored Minato.

"Kakashi…" Minato blushed slightly.

Obito gave Kakashi a strange look. "Isn't Sakumo-san dead?"

"He's my Chichi-ue. Minato-sensei is my Tou-san." Kakashi explained slowly, as if Obito was a rather slow child. He leaned against the teen's chest, happy to have been rescued.

Obito shrugged. "Whatever dude." He didn't believe the younger ninja at all.

KM KM KM

Kaiko was sitting there with Venus's head in her lap. "Are you sure you're alright V-chan?" She asked as she combed her fingers through Venus's long blond hair. Venus was one of her best friends, seeing her in this state was devastating, never mind the fact that Venus was trying to be strong for her, it just didn't matter

Venus nodded. "I am, I was expecting to be attacked Kaiko-hime, just not in the way I was..." Venus's usually impeccable uniform would have to be completely replaced. Her skirt was completely trashed, clinging to her Fuku by a tiny thread. Neither of the bows that usually decorated her uniform was present, having been completely destroyed. Her modesty was barely covered by thin threads of the white material that the Senshi uniforms were made from. Kaiko-hime and Serenity-hime's friend had been brutally attacked.

Kaiko-hime sighed, "If you say so. Sere-hime is getting a healer, just tell us if something is wrong, K?"

Venus nodded, doing her best not to cry. She was known as the Goddess of love for a reason, even if she never found someone herself. This had really hurt her, even if she was putting up a strong front for her Princesses. She didn't want the Princesses to know that she had been raped.

Serenity came running back into the room followed by one of the palace medics. "Here's the medic you asked for Nee-sama." she panted quietly. "Now what happened to V-chan?"

"I can't get anything out of her..." Kaiko told her younger sister quietly, "Just that she was brutally attacked and that she'll be fine."

"Do you really believe that?" Serenity-hime asked.

"No, I don't believe a word." Kaiko told the younger princess as they were forced to leave the room and let the medic work. "I'm not sure what really happened, but they hurt her worse than what she says. Next time I see Kyuubi-sama though, I'm going to tell him and he'll take care of it for us." Kaiko grinned grimly at her sister.

(End)

Remember how Sakumo was treated after his disgrace, with scorn and anger? I'm trying to portray how that would affect Kakashi; I hope I was able to acutely show it.

I thought that Kakashi really needed a friend to back him up, and as Kakashi isn't all "Obey the rules Rawr!" When Minato is around I thought that Obito would be a good choice.

Minato having the memories of a woman is going to be a large part of his character development, it will be extremely confusing for him and rather awkward because he is at the age where girls start to fascinate boys and so... Kakashi calling him Mother in private and when Minato is wearing a female form as a disguise isn't going to help his gender identity either.

Sorry for hurting 'Kashi and Venus, what happens to them is important, I'm already planning for what Venus's attack means, everything is all planned out.

Remember to review!

Neph


	5. Receiving Rin

Idea: This is a bit different… Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea _where_ this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summery: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate.

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(Receiving Rin)

Kaiko sat with Venus, giving her friend a disappointed look. "You should have said something to me V-chan. You're lucky that Kyuubi-sama was here, he's taken care of your attacker." Kaiko placed a hand on Venus's slightly distended stomach. "Don't hate the baby, hate your attacker. This is _your_ child, not his."

"Thanks Hime, I'll take your advice." Venus said quietly. She was thankful that her friend was on her side, supporting her. "I really appreciate this, Kaiko-hime." She wasn't in uniform today; instead, she was wearing a pale blue halter top with pastel orange long pants.

"You're my friend V-chan, it's not a problem." The Crown Princess reassured her.

The girls turned to look at the archway that led to the sitting room they had met in. the person approaching just happened to be Kaiko-hime's silver haired fiancé. Kaiko's diamond blue eyes lit up in delight. "Kyuubi-sama! I've missed you!"

Kyuubi-sama smiled, one slightly longer canine tooth showing. "Ah my Kaiko-hime, I just received word from one my spies that V's attacker has been buried. He won't be hurting anyone else ever again." he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his cheek against hers in greeting. Then he kissed her on the lips. "I missed you as well my dear."

KM, KM, KM

Minato sat back holding his head, "Why oh why is this happening to me?" the nearly eighteen-year-old Jounin asked. He'd been having these dreams since he was fifteen, and were confusing as hell. Kakashi wasn't helping by calling him 'mother' either. The seventeen-year-old sighed, burying his nose into the cloak that he had found wrapped around himself and Kakashi the year before. He was really starting to question himself, before the dreams Minato had been certain that he was straight. …Now though, he wasn't so sure.

Two days into their month's leave, Minato was called to the Hokage's Office. Minato grabbed his little student and heeded the summons. "Come on, 'Kashi, we're going to see the Hokage."

"Ok, Tou-sensei." Kakashi replied quietly. "Why though?"

"I don't know; we'll find out when we get there won't we?" Minato asked with a grin, hiding his worry over their aging leader. "I wonder how much longer he'll last like this…" the young Jounin murmured as he and his student entered the tower.

The Sandaime was _old_ and now seemed to get sick often, and each time it took longer and longer for him to recover enough to sit in his office again. Minato felt like he was being called back to the village constantly to fill in for the old man it seemed. Why, he wasn't really sure but, seeing the much older man getting so sick, so frequently was really starting to worry the young Jounin Instructor.

"Jounin Namikaze Minato and Student Chuunin Hatake Kakashi reporting Sandaime-sama…" Minato bit his lip lightly. "Sir… forgive me …but are you sure you should be up?"

Hiruzen's laugh turned into a wheezing cough. "I am well enough for this Minato." His face turned serious. "A little Genin just came back alone from a misbranded C-Rank Mission."

Minato hurried to the Sandaime's side as he began to cough harder, "She needs a team, someone to help her through this. I believe in you Minato, you can do it." The Hokage turned to an ANBU at the door. "Send her in."

"Please Sandaime-sama, don't do this, go home; get the rest you need…" Minato pleaded with the man as the ANBU stepped out to retrieve the female Genin. "You're ill; you shouldn't even be out of bed, please."

"You wanted to see me, Sandaime-sama?" a quiet, timid voice sounded from the door. "I can come back later if you are busy…"

"No Rin-chan, that's fine…" Sarutobi rasped. "You needn't leave. This will be your new Sensei, Namikaze Minato, and a new teammate for you…" He was getting weaker.

"Please Sandaime-sama, don't push yourself…" Minato pleaded quietly, "I can handle the introductions… but you really should be in bed…"

"I will go home and rest tonight, but there are things that I need to get done today." Hiruzen reassured the young Jounin.

Minato bit his lip, not quiet believing him but nodded anyway. "Yes sir, forgive my insubordinance…" Minato backed up slowly in a bow. "We shall… leave you to your work then…Sir. Rin, Kakashi, come." Minato said in a quiet, steady voice.

The Hokage waved them off, dismissing them.

Kakashi quickly took Minato's hand, staying close to the older blond. "Will he be ok, Tou-san?"

Minato shook his head. "I don't think so, 'Kashi, I doubt it. Every time we see him it seems that he is even sicker than last…" He turned to look at his new student, she hadn't budged. "Are you coming or not Rin?"

"S-Sorry Sensei…" she scurried after them in fear. "C-coming…"

Minato sighed as she ran after them. She seemed very scared. He would do his best to help her out of this shell of hers. He turned to her, "How are things at home Rin?" He asked curiously, was she like Kakashi or did she have a place to go already? "How are your parents?"

"My parents are dead Sensei, my father for two years now; mother followed him about a month ago…" Rin didn't look up at him, afraid that he wouldn't want her.

Minato sighed. "Where have you been staying?"

"I've been camping out in one of the training grounds…" Rin answered.

Minato turned to her and knelt in front of her, gently taking her chin to make her look at him, "Which one?"

"Number Seven…" she trailed off, unable to look away from his enchanting diamond blue pools.

"All right then…" Minato stood back up, "'Kashi, you've got scrolls?"

"Yes Tou-san."

"Good, take us there Rin, you won't be staying there any longer." Minato told her, pushing her forward.

"Why? I have nowhere else to go…"

"That is where you are wrong Rin." Minato whispered, "You will be staying with Kakashi and me, where I can keep an eye on you."

"Y-Yes… Sensei…" Rin whimpered. "T-This way…"

The two Shinobi and single Kunoichi slowly made their way to the training grounds where Rin was currently staying. "It's… not much…" Rin murmured as they came upon her campsite. "But it's all I have left."

Their trek through the village had been slow and silent; Rin obviously didn't want to believe that there was anything wrong with her situation. Her tent was old, with holes, large ones, in the canvas material. Minato could tell by just the state of her tent that she wasn't sleeping well for one, and for another she was always cold at night.

His poor new student had nowhere to go. He didn't even have to look at anything else, "Kakashi."

"Yes Tou-san?" Kakashi asked, straightening, he knew that tone; it was Minato no nonsense tone, the Voice-Which-Must-Be-Obeyed-Or-Else.

"Pack this place up now, I have to get Rin-chan to a medic." Minato gently placed his hands on her back and pushed her back towards the village. "Meet up with us at home."

"Yes Tou-san." Kakashi murmured as he began moving about the campsite, breaking it down and erasing any evidence that it had been there in the first place with practiced ease.

Rin whimpered as her new Sensei steered her away from her campsite. "…Why…?"

"Because, nobody should have to live like that Rin," The older blond said in a soothing voice, his voice made her shiver, who was he exactly? "From now on you will be living with me Rin, you will never have to live like that again."

"Are you sure you want that? I'm a failure…" Rin mumbled; her first Sensei hadn't acted like this. "I mean I could always…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Silly Little Student," Minato chuckled shaking his head, "It doesn't matter what you were yesterday or the day before, or even this morning. What matters is who you are now and who you will be from now on."

Minato stopped, making his new student look up into his eyes again, "I have not seen your records nor do I need to. Who and what you were before you met Kakashi and I no longer matters." His voice was calm and confidant; it made her want to believe that she wasn't a failure, despite the fact that she had been the best in the Academy, her performance in the field had her doubting herself. "I will break down your barriers, and rebuild you better than you were before." Minato told her as they arrived at the hospital.

"But Sensei…" Rin whispered and he pushed her to the front desk, "You don't have to do this…"

"Maybe not," Minato replied, "But I want to." Minato said, giving her a confidant smile.

She gave him a shy smile in return as they approached the hospital. Minato took her by the arm and pulled her inside. He sat her down in a chair in the waiting room and went to the desk. "Yo, Shizune-san, is Tsunade-sensei in?"

"Yes Minato, she happens to be free too, I'll call her for you." Shizune offered.

"Yes please Shizune-san, Sandaime-sama has given me a second student." Minato told her. "I… I am worried about him; it seems that every time I see him he gets weaker and weaker…"

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" She asked quietly, "So, what are you here for?"

"My new student Rin has been living in a camp set up in Training Ground Seven." Minato explained, "She says that it's all she has left and that she has nowhere else to go."

"Really?" Shizune asked in concern.

"Yes, the tent she was living out of had several holes in it, large ones and I am sure that she is never warm at night." Minato continued, "I am going to move her into the Namikaze Estate, Kakashi is already moving her things. I brought her here because I don't want her getting sick. I would much rather have Tsunade-sensei tell me she is healthy then to take her home without checking and finding that I can't train my team because she is sick."

Shizune nodded as she buzzed Tsunade's office. "I see, and you have been Kakashi's everything since his father died two years ago… you are uniquely qualified to handle her case…"

Minato blushed lightly as Tsunade came rushing down the hall, "Minato!"

Minato stiffened as Tsunade stopped in front of him, her worried eyes roving over his form to check for injuries. "S-Sensei… I'm fine…" He muttered as she seized his wrist to pull him into her office. "My new student Rin…"

"Say _nothing_ Minato; you never come here just to visit." Tsunade lectured him. "I am going to make sure that nothing is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong with _me_ Tsunade-sensei!" Minato half-whined, half-almost-shouted embarrassed by her mother henning, "My new student Rin has been living in the elements in a holy tent, I came here to get her checked out! Sensei, I am worried about her…" Minato looked away as he was dragged into her office like a disobedient Genin, his cheeks flushing in shame at being treated like a child.

"Then bring her in when I am done."

"But Tsunade-sensei…" Minato protested, "I'm fine!"

"I will be the judge of that!" Tsunade told him resolutely, leaving no room for arguing. "You never visit me at the hospital Minato, what else am I to think?" She asked in a quieter voice.

"…I understand," Minato finally muttered feeling chastised, surrendering to his sensei grudgingly. "…Sorry I worried you, I didn't mean to, but Rin…" Minato apologized quietly like the obedient student that he was.

"I'll see her." Tsunade promised softly.

"Thank you." Minato replied just as quietly as she finished. "I'll go get her shall I?"

Tsunade nodded, shooing him out of her office. Minato took the chance to go get Rin, who was trying to sneak out.

"Rin…" Minato smiled in amusement when she turned to him with a slight fear in her eyes. "What are you doing…?"

"N-nothing… Sensei," Rin mumbled as he grabbed her by the wrist and led her into Tsunade's office. "I just hate this place…" she muttered sadly.

"Don't we all…" Minato muttered under his breathe, "Rin, my Sensei will take good care of you, I promise, I just want to make sure that you haven't gotten sick living out in the elements as you have for the last who knows how long…"

"…Yes Sensei, I understand…" Rin mumbled as Minato nudged her into Tsunade's office. She was scared that she would be taken off active duty; she didn't feel sick at all. "…But I don't feel sick…"

(End)

Oh my god, this took forever and I have no idea where to start the next chapter… Stupid Flamers! Try writing something yourselves before you badmouth other people's works! And the flame wasn't even on this story! …Two reviews is still rather depressing for four and now five chapters… what's wrong with this piece? Is it not very interesting…? Please review or even PM me with your opinions! It doesn't matter to me anymore…

Neph


	6. The Death of the Hokage

Idea: This is a bit different… Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea where this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate. Character Death. Leaning towards a possible threesome! Kyuubi/Minato/Kushina! Look for the hints!

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(The Hokage's Death)

It turned out that Rin had a severe cold that was in the first stages of becoming Pneumonia, which worried Minato. While it wasn't very likely that his new student would die from it, she wouldn't be training for the foreseeable future. How had she hid it? Minato just knew that he had to extract a promise from her to not hide it again.

After her exam, Minato took Rin back to the Namikaze mansion to recuperate. He helped her pick out a room and tucked her in. "Take a nap Rin; I'm going to go ask the Sandaime to take you off of the Active Shinobi roster for a while." He placed his hand on her forehead finding that she was a bit warm. "I'll be back soon with some medicine."

"Yes Sensei…" Rin replied weakly, looking up at him from under the covers. There was no point to arguing, her sensei knew best. She was feeling very tired anyway. 'Come back soon please.' She wanted to say but didn't dare.

Minato gave her a small smile before he turned and left the room, shutting the door after him. He looked down at the note and memorized it before he left his home.

It took several weeks for Rin to recover enough to train. But she was well enough to go to the New Year's Festival and to help Minato and Kakashi with their booth. It was fun!

As the festival was three days long, no one noticed the Hokage's health take a dramatic down turn. The first evening, Minato found Rin looking through booth designs. "What cha doing Rin-chan?" Minato asked looking over her shoulder at the drawing. Minato had eventually gotten around to checking out Rin's file (for the purposes of creating a training routine for her _only_) and had been pleasantly surprised to find that she was Kunoichi and Rookie of the Year for her year.

"…I'm trying to design something for the booth but I can't think of anything…" Rin pouted, she couldn't be more thankful that the young blond was her new Jounin Sensei, anyone else probably would have only put her down farther. But Minato-sensei… he'd done exactly what he'd said he would, in fact, he was still building her back up. She was really happy with that. "Do you have any ideas Sensei?" she asked curiously.

Minato scratched the back of his head as he thought about it, "Hm… how about something to do with the night sky?" Minato asked as he walked through the living room to the kitchen to make lunch. He'd only just got home from the Hokage's Tower, where he had been taking on more and more duties. "By the way, have you seen Kakashi? Obito was outside looking for him earlier."

Rin looked thoughtful, "I think he's practicing something out back." She called after her teacher, "Should I tell him lunch is on?"

"Sure, you can invite Obito as well if you want." Minato called back.

"Yes Sensei!" Rin called back as she left the room for the back door. The first time she'd met the older boy, she and Kakashi had been running some errands for Minato, he'd been running low on calligraphy brushes and ink, as well as food for the kitchen. The reason that Minato didn't go himself was that he was stuck with increasing responsibility from the Hokage, who was still sick.

They had bumped into the boy and he had ended up tagging along for the whole day. Watching him interact with Kakashi was amusing. They picked on each other like they were brothers almost, bickering. Kakashi gave as good as he got too.

Rin had found them amusing to watch. They were such kids when they were together. She enjoyed working with Minato-sensei and Kakashi very much. She liked being considered part of the team; she hadn't been in the one that just died.

Minato was much more than just her sensei, he had stepped up and taken the role of parent when he didn't have to. It was something she would forever be grateful for. She was a Kunoichi, an adult, but the civilians and other ninja often seemed to forget that for all her abilities, she was still only ten years old, a child. And all children needed parents.

As she thought she would, Rin found Kakashi training in the backyard. "Kakashi, dinner is nearly ready, and Obito was looking for you!" she called to her younger teammate.

"Thanks Rin-chan," Kakashi called back, "Is Obito here?"

"He is. And Sensei invited him to dinner." Rin grinned. "How did you meet him anyway? He's a Genin like me, I thought that you would never associate with someone as goofy as he is for no reason… and you can't argue that he isn't a goof you know." Rin gave the younger boy an inquiring look.

Kakashi grinned, "I met him when I was six, just before I got obsessed with the rules, that didn't last long by the way, and he's been my friend since then." He gave her a sheepish smile, "I was with Minato-sensei at the time and he literally ran into me, he praised my father as a hero, which not many people do anymore."

"Oh…" Rin breathed.

Dinner was eventful, Obito almost chatted their ears off with just how much he disliked his team. "…Not that I let that get in the way of teamwork, or I try not to… but my team doesn't seem to want to include me…" Obito finished, trailing off.

"Then they are idiots." Kakashi told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Minato nodded, "Uchiha make the best teammates." The tall blond sensei agreed, "Fugaku-kun has saved my life several times, with and without the Sharingan active. You might only seem average Obito, but the potential is there."

You really think so Minato-sensei?" Obito asked.

"Of course I believe that, I wouldn't have said it otherwise!" Minato chuckled lightly, "If they only give you the chance, you will be great."

Obito blushed, he was unused to direct praise, Fugaku and Mikoto weren't always around to give it, and his father, much as he loved the man, wasn't very forthcoming with it. the rest of the clan was very disdainful and he wasn't sure why. "You really think so?"

"I know so." And that was the end of that.

It was only on New Year's Day that Minato noticed something off when he went to report to the Hokage. Minato delicately sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose at the putrid smell. Something wasn't right…

Kushina came up behind him, "Hey Minato-kun, what's the hold up?" she asked curiously.

"Does anything… smell… off to you, Kushina-san?" Minato asked as he sniffed the air again, wincing as the scent of days-old decay met his sensitive nose. He turned to look at the pretty redheaded Kunoichi inquisitively

Kushina blinked and took Minato's place at the door, a hand flying to cover her nose. "Yeah, something is off, I smell in Minato. Do you know what it could be?" she asked, tears beading in the corners of her eyes at the horridly pungent smell in the air. "Why does it smell so bad?"

"It will probably smell worse when the door is open." Minato muttered, if his poor sensitive nose couldn't take the smell with it closed then…

Kushina nodded, "On three then?"

"Sure." Minato nodded, "One,"

"Two." Kushina continued.

"Three!" they chorused, pushing the door open. The smell, which had been bad before, became almost unbearable. But the sight was even worse.

Minato covered his mouth and nose with a hand trying not to gag. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes, but the smell wasn't the cause. Because there, sitting, hunched over in his chair, was the dead Sandaime Hokage.

The Other Moon Princess

Kaiko held her younger sister tightly, shielding her from the sight they had wished to never see, "It's alright Rena."

"But-" her younger sister tried to protest.

Kaiko silenced her as their youngest friend, the Senshi of Saturn, brought her Glaive down on the tenth Planet to silence the rebellion, whose leaders had nearly kidnapped the elder Princess.

(End)

A reviewer gave me an idea, so I'm going to use it~! You know who you are, credit to you my friend, until Minato turns 18 in this, when he looks female it really is only a Henge no Jutsu. 18 was the age when he met Kyuubi (and married him) in his past life too, but since Minato wasn't a demon in his past life the rules that Kyuubi operated under were a bit different. Yes, Kyuubi _really is that old_.

Obito will really arrive on scene next chapter as well; he is Kakashi's best friend so no worries, like in the companion, I'm not going to let him die! I like him too much!

Sorry if this chapter was a bit short and depressing, I wanted to include death, what better way to introduce Saturn?

Neph


	7. Choosing the Yondaime Hello Setsuna

Idea: This is a bit different Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea where this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate. Character Death. Leaning towards a possible threesome! Kyuubi/Minato/Kushina! Look for the hints!

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(The Naming of the Yondaime)

One of Kaiko's delicate golden eyebrows rose as a man approached her, "Prince Endymion of Earth?"

He swallowed nervously, "Yes, that's me… And you are Princess Kaiko Crown Princess of the Moon." He bowed deeply to her; after all, if he wanted to date her sister he had to make a good impression…

"Pu-chan?" Kaiko called to one of her oldest friends, "Have you finished the background check on this kid yet?"

"Yes Hime."

Other Moon Princess

"ANBU!" Minato called, knowing that it wasn't likely that they would respond to it, but how else were they supposed to find out how no one had noticed the passing of the Hokage?

Four ANBU appeared silently, they had been tasked with protecting the Yondaime for the past few days. "Yes Minato-sama?" they asked as one in a tightly controlled monotone.

Minato blinked, not having expected them to answer; and spoke as clearly as he could with his hand covering his nose and mouth, "Please have the Late Sandaime-sama's body moved to a location where it can be prepped for burial."

"Yes Sir!"

The Other Moon Princess

Kyuubi watched the blond from his hiding place, he really shouldn't be in this human, ninja village yet, but he had to make sure that his mate would be alright until he could safely reintegrate himself into the younger demon's life. It was surprising that most of his wife's friends were the descendants of Kaiko's. It might not be a coincidence, it was too… convenient.

He sighed, disappearing; he had much to do before he could truly meet his Kaiko-hime again. With a flash of silver foxfire, Kyuubi was gone.

The Other Moon Princess

Minato grabbed Kushina's wrist, "Come on."

"What's going on Minato?" the redheaded Kunoichi asked, her purple-grey eyes sparking with curiosity. "Why are we leaving?"

"My nose is much more sensitive than yours Kushina," Minato explained, "As such, I'm going to let the room air out, let the odor disperse from that office before I go inside. Which I will do at a later time."

Kushina nodded, picking up the pace slightly so that she and her crush were shoulder to shoulder, "If you say so Minato. What will we be doing in the meantime?" she asked curiously.

"_I_ am going to train; you may come if you wish." Minato answered. "Don't you have your own training to do anyway?"

"I do… I'll help you train though, I need to work on my Kenjutsu and I need a partner anyway." Kushina pulled her wrist out of Minato's gentle grasp and pulled ahead of him, twirling so that she was walking backwards so that she could talk to him face to face, "What will you be working on?"

"The Hiraishin _still_ takes too much Chakra for me to use effectively…" The young, unknowing Hokage replied, "As such, I try not to use it if I don't have to, I always use Shunshin instead. I haven't used the Hiraishin since I went to save Kakashi from those Iwa Nin two years ago now…"

"I'll help in any way I can Minato-kun! You know that!" Kushina told him, "We all will help you, you just have to ask."

"I know that," Minato replied, "I think the problem might be the formula, but with all the work the Sandaime had me doing, I just had no time to look into it. Meet me at Training Ground Seven in ten minutes; I need to get my notes, that way we'll have something to work with."

"Yes sir Minato-sama!" Kushina teased, leaning up and kissing Minato's cheek goodbye before leaving.

Minato blinked after her in confusion, wondering silently why his heart had sped up when her lips touched his cheek. A light blush dusted his cheeks, turning them a rosy pink. Then he shook his head, now wasn't the time to be thinking about pretty girls and other confusing things, he had to go pick up his notes on the Hiraishin. Maybe having another Seal Master like Kushina look over it will help him?

The Other Moon Princess

In the Time Stream, Setsuna was scowling. She was checking on the status of her Princesses, she'd found Serenity easily, but Kaiko was nowhere to be found. "Darn it! The sisters should have been born to the same family!" she hissed in irritation. Setsuna sighed in exasperation as she began looking for the elder princess in other timelines, it wouldn't do to lose the Crown Princes! Their mother would kill her.

Setsuna blinked when she saw a large congregation all dressed in black, standing on the roof of a building and took a closer look. She gasped when she saw Kaiko-hime standing at the front, speaking to the crowd. With trepidation, the Time Senshi stepped through the Time Gates and onto the building.

"…The Sandaime was a great man and an even greater leader. He left huge shoes to fill, and I hope I can adequately fill them. As the new Yondaime Hokage, I am giving all Shinobi and Kunoichi the next three days off to morn for the loss of our great leader." Minato took a steadying breath, "I will see you all in three days' time, dismissed."

Minato's shoulders sagged slightly as all the adult Ninja dispersed. He lowered himself to his knees slowly as his students (plus Obito) and Kushina approached. "I'll be ok," He whispered, not noticing Setsuna as she slowly stepped forward, "Really."

"We believe in you Minato," Kushina murmured in his ear as she put her arms around the tall blond. "Don't give up."

"Thanks Kushi-chan, I needed that…"

"We'll help too Tou-san!" Kakashi vowed.

"Thanks Kakashi… That means a lot to me…"

Rin hugged her teacher tightly, "You aren't alone Sensei."

Minato reached up and put his arms around her, "Thanks Rin…"

Setsuna cleared her throat softly, trying to get their attention without startling her Princess and her companions. She wasn't sure how to go about speaking with her… Prince? Yes, Kaiko had been reborn a man… That would make it even harder…

The five ninja's heads snapped up at the soft sound and Setsuna stiffened, finding a cold blade pressed against her neck. As she looked at the four in front of her, she realized that it was her princess that held the blade. Setsuna forced herself to stay calm. "Forgive me for startling you…"

"Who are you?" Minato asked coldly, his grip on his kunai tightening as he studied the strangely familiar woman. "And how did you get here without bringing my whole village down on your head?"

"Forgive me, Hime." Setsuna whispered. "I did not mean to startle you; or your company."

Minato's eyes widened, "…Pluto…?" he breathed uncertainly.

"Yes Hime?" Setsuna relaxed slightly ass the blade was removed and her Prince placed himself between her and his companions. She bowed deeply, "I'm sorry, please; allow me to introduce myself: I am Meioh Setsuna, also known at Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates and one of the four protectors of Crown Princess Kaiko of the Moon."

"…Pu-chan…" Minato whispered with a tiny smile. "I am Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. On the battlefield I am known as the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou. This is my best friend: Uzumaki Kushina, my two students: Yagami Rin and Hatake Kakashi. The last boy is Kakashi's best friend, Uchiha Obito." One of his eyebrows shot up when Setsuna's eyes widened as they fell on his first student. [1] "There a problem?"

"Hime… how long have you known… Kakashi?" Setsuna asked.

"I've known him since he was born why?" Minato replied. "His father asked me to be present, though I will never know why now. And then I was always the one taking care of him when Sakumo-san was on missions and such."

"…" Setsuna was unsure of how to proceed; Kakashi was the name Kaiko-hime and Kyuubi-sama had decided to call their first child. This child's hair was a few shades lighter than what she remembered of Kyuubi's, and his eyes, though they looked grey, she could tell that they were a very dark blue, like… Minato's. "Nothing, no reason." Setsuna wasn't even sure if he remembered Kyuubi, much less the life and love she/he shared with the King of Demons…

(End)

This… took a long time to write… sorry for the long wait, originally, I didn't want to add any SM characters in anywhere but Minato's dreams but then I realized that that wouldn't work and the easiest character to add is Pluto because she spend most of her first… I forget how many… four? Yeah four seasons not really existing, she gets a cameo (or was it a small introduction?) towards the end of SuperS.

[1] I know that Minato is acting OOC, but you have to remember, he has the beginnings of a complete set of memories in his head that aren't his own, not only does he allow Kakashi to call him mother, now he is seemingly ignoring the fact that he is being called Princess. Kushina will eventually be calling him on it and that is when she and the others learn about his identity crisis and not before.


	8. Setsuna and Kyuubi

Idea: This is a bit different Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea where this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate. Character Death. Leaning towards a possible threesome! Kyuubi/Minato/Kushina! Look for the hints!

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta!

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(Setsuna and Kyuubi)

Minato stared at the woman he only vaguely remembered. Something was telling him to trust her, but his honed instincts were advising against it. Where did he know her from? _How_ did he know this woman? They had never met before today. But she called him Hime, like Kakashi called him Kaa-san when they were alone.

Minato let out a soundless whimper as he reached up to hold his head. He felt a headache coming and it was massive, 'Why me?' he wondered through the easily ignored pain, 'I'm not sure I like the look she was giving Kakashi either…' he sighed as he tried to come up with a plan.

Setsuna meanwhile, was watching her Princess closely. 'He's confused… I wonder why? He shouldn't be able to remember…'

Minato pulled his hand away as Kushina reached over to help ease his headache. "Are you OK Minato?" she asked as the redhead began to rub small circles on his temples. "You've spaced out for the last five minutes…"

Minato blinked down at her, "…Thanks, Uzu-hime." He replied, "But I'm just fine," he leaned slightly into her massaging fingers with a soft sigh.

Kushina smiled. "We are here Minato, you have us," she reminded him as he took her hand.

Minato nodded to her silently. "Kakashi, can you arrange an apartment for Meioh-san?" he asked his first student, looking to the silver haired child, when he received a nod he turned to Rin, "Rin-chan, can you stick with Meioh-san until she has filed for the papers she needs to be in the village?"

"Yes Sensei!" She replied sharply.

"Obito, can you help her?" Minato asked.

"Yes Yondaime-sama!" Obito replied, he'd always follow Minato-sama! "You can count on me Minato-sama!"

"Good to hear." Minato whispered, "Come Kushina-san, I need you to be my assistant for a while."

Kushina nodded, allowing Minato to pull her into the building.

Setsuna watched as Kakashi went roof hopping a minute later and only turned away from the child when she felt Rin take her wrist. She wasn't sure what to do, this society was way, _way_ different than the one that 'Renity-hime had been reborn into… the Time Senshi was feeling quite a bit of culture shock.

"Meioh-san?"

Setsuna turned, "Yes miss?"

"Follow me please; Minato-sensei wants the paperwork for your stay here to be done as quickly as possible." Rin told her. Setsuna let the girl lead her into the building.

"How long have you known him?" Setsuna asked, she needed to know, she needed… no _wanted_ to become Minato's friend, best way to do that was to gather information about him before approaching him again.

"Only half a year, but He's always been nice to everyone." Rin replied, "He's a good Sensei, Kakashi has been with him the longest and sometimes even calls Sensei Tou-san."

"…I see." Setsuna replied, and really, she did see, Kakashi really was Minato's child after all.

It took the rest of the afternoon for Setsuna to fill out all the paper work that she seemed to need to exist in Minato's world, once that was finished she could pop in and out to check on him with virtually no problems.

Setsuna stood there in the Hokage's office, watching as Minato read through her applications for living in the village, before he signed off on them. "Everything's in order…" he said, smiling up at her as Kakashi came in through the window. "You find an apartment that pleases you Kakashi?" Minato asked, turning to his student.

"Yes Tou-san, I think she'll like it and it's not far from here or the mansion." Kakashi reported, "It's not very big, but at the same time it's not small either."

"Oh?" Minato's eyebrow rose, "How big Kakashi?"

"Two small bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen/dining room/living room," Kakashi rattled off the top of his head.

Minato nodded, "That's acceptable. Please escort Meioh-san to her new residence."

Kakashi gave him a salute.

The Other Moon Princess

It was the day of Minato's eighteenth birthday that Obito stumbled into the village, alone; gasping for breath, he forced himself to make his report. He didn't notice Kakashi watching him with concerned eyes, or how, when Minato looked up, he shooed his guards out and put his brush and ink away.

Minato rushed around his desk when he noticed that Obito was losing his balance and caught the boy as he started to fall to the floor, "Obito-kun, are you ok?" He asked as Obito's eyes opened, they were bloody red, _Sharingan_…

Minato gasped as Obito closed his eyes again and fell limp, "Obito!" He swept the younger boy onto his back and rushed from the room, heading for the hospital. "Out of my way!" Minato roared as hi rushed into the building several seconds later.

Minato was met by the Uchiha doctor, who called for a gurney. "What happened, Minato-sama?" he asked hurriedly.

"He came into my office, I suspect to give me a report, but he wasn't with his team, and then…" Minato shook his head, calming down, "He started to fall down."

"He certainly looks exhausted…" the doctor agreed, "And you say the rest of his team is missing?"

Minato nodded, "I'll wait for them to arrive before-"

"They won't be coming," Obito interrupted weakly, "They're dead."

"Dead? Obito…" Minato breathed.

Obito nodded, "We were captured a few days after our mission started, psychological torture followed."

Minato reached down and ruffled Obito's hair gently, "Sh, Obito, rest, you can give me your report later."

"I… heard my team talking before we were caught…" Obito murmured, looking away, "About how they were going to rotate me to another team because I was useless, all because an Uchiha is useless without his Sharingan…"

Minato tensed, "Don't worry, just rest; Kakashi and Rin will be in to check on you later."

"Yes Minato-sama," Obito replied, letting his eyes drift closed.

Minato watched the young ninja for a few minutes; he then turned to Kushina, who had followed him from the office. "'Shina-chan, make sure that Uchiha Obito is assigned to Team Seven."

"Yes Yondaime-sama," Kushina bowed before flitting away via Shunshin.

Minato turned back to the young Uchiha and after a minute, sighed, "Rin."

"Yes Sensei?" She asked from behind him. "What is it you need of me?" She appeared from the shadows of the room, just the way he had been teaching her.

"Ready a room in the mansion for your new teammate, it has to be close to yours and Kakashi's."

"Yes sir."

Other Moon Princess

Setsuna grinned when she noticed that it was Minato's birthday, perhaps she could retrieve something of Kaiko-hime's for him… it wasn't like it would take a long time after all, she wasn't the Senshi of Time for nothing after all! She hummed quietly as she thought about what to get for Minato, nothing much really, and it had to be something that he could use in this life so…

As long as Kyuubi didn't show up for another year or so…

Other Moon Princess

Minato wasn't smiling when he returned to his office, Kakashi's best friend had been traumatized and now he had to deal with it. He blinked when he saw a wrapped package on his desk. He approached it and cast several detection jutsu; that came up clean, before picking it up. "I wonder what this is, there's no note but there aren't any harmful jutsu either… Hmm…" Minato opened the box slowly gasping when his eyes landed on the boxes contents. He reached in with trembling hands and lifted the tarnished diadem from its faded pillow. He placed it down gently on another pillow on his desk and looked back into the elaborate box, searching for a note, which he found.

_Dear My Kaiko-hime…_

The Other Moon Princess

Kaiko looked up from her book as her bedroom door opened, smiling when she saw her fiancé, "Good evening Kyuubi-sama."

"Good evening My Love," Kyuubi replied, leaning over the back of her chair for a kiss.

"I don't like that you always have to leave…" Kaiko complained quietly, "What if one day you leave and don't return?"

"That will never happen my dear." Kyuubi reassured her as he pulled her up from her chair and towards the bed.

Several hours later, Kyuubi and Kaiko were pleasantly sweaty and tired. Kaiko cuddled into Kyuubi's side contentedly. "You leave in the morning don't you?" she asked, almost afraid of his answer.

"Yes, but I promise to return to you, My Hime." Kyuubi replied, slipping a glittery white gold tiara into his Mate's hair.

(End)

Wow, finished, though again, this doesn't feel nearly long enough but… *shrugs* I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Questions, comments? Review!

Neph


	9. Discovery of the Past

Idea: This is a bit different Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea where this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate. Character Death. Leaning towards a possible threesome! Kyuubi/Minato/Kushina! Look for the hints!

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel for offering to be my Beta!

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(Discovery of the Past)

Kaiko sat on the couch with her little sister's head in her lap, running her fingers through the younger blonde's hair. "Who hurt you sister?" the crown princess asked in barely a whisper, "They shall not live past the dawn!" Her rage could be clearly heard and Serenity in it.

Serenity whimpered, why had he hurt her? "It was…" Stupid Prince! He would die, she was sure, her older sister, Tranquility Kaiko Moon [1] would make sure of that…

The Other Moon Princess

"Rena!" Minato gasped as he came awake the next morning, the emotions he had felt, the dream he'd just had felt so real! He rolled onto his side and gazed at the diadem he'd mysteriously received on his birthday. He'd set it on his desk, on the faded pillow it had come with, the letter was propped up against the pillow. "Who gave me that?" he asked himself quietly as he sat up in bed, alone for once since none of his students had had any nightmares, though he was sure that would change as soon as Obito moved in (with Fugaku's blessings of course).

He reached out and unfolded the note, skimming through it again. The semi-familiar script tugged at his heartstrings. He knew who the writer was, but at the same time they were strangers…

_My Dear Kaiko-hime,_

_ I write this letter in the hopes that you are well. I have missed you dearly since The Fall. When I heard that you were safe, my heart filled with the joy that has not been there since you were lost. I know that you lost your memories, with no idea of who you are. However, I shall do my best to win my dear Kaiko-hime's heart back. Until I can arrive with the Senshi, please stay safe._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Your Prince_

Minato sighed heavily. Now what was he supposed to do? Kushina had slowly been wearing down his walls for the past six years! And now this letter arrives, proclaiming that the man from his dreams was _alive_ and would be working his hardest to 'win his Kaiko's heart back'. "What am I going to do now? I'm not Kaiko, not really. But does _he_ know that?" Minato wondered.

He sat up, gazing at the diadem (that sounded _much more refined_ than tiara) and wondered what this would mean for his practically nonexistent love life. Nothing good he was sure. What if the man wanted him to leave? He couldn't leave Konoha! Not at all. His life was dedicated to the village. It had to be, as he was the leader…

"Minato?" a voice came from the door.

Minato looked up putting the letter out of his mind, "Oh, Kushina-chan, what are you doing here?" He smiled at her.

"It's your day off right?" Kushina asked looking down at him, "Why don't we go do something fun?"

Minato blinked as he put the letter down, "What did you have in mind Kushina-chan?" he asked curiously.

"There's a town nearby that's setting up a festival, I thought that we could all go together as a group…" Kushina offered, "I mean, it's been a long time since we all had time to just hang out with our friends' right?"

"Sure," Minato smiled softly at the woman that he was developing feelings for. "Go grab my students first and then we'll round up everyone else ok?"

"Sure!" Kushina agreed, hurrying from the room.

The Other Moon Princess

In Demon Country, eight injured women slept.

"Kyuubi-sama, they are stable enough that we can start waking them up." One of the Medics called, "They have healed enough that we can allow them to do everything but their magic."

"Wake them all then." The silver haired man, Kyuubi ordered. He was a tall man, taller than Minato. He hadn't changed at all since The Fall; his hair was still dark silver and short, and his eyes were still a bloody crimson. He had silvery white tipped fox ears perched atop his head a one of his nine tails was on display. He had missed his Mate dearly; she had gone missing during the fighting and he'd only found her much later, after getting the Senshi to his medics, with her pregnant belly sliced open and both she and their kit dead. Kyuubi had never been able to forgive himself for letting that happen.

"Yes Kyuubi-sama!" The medic signaled for them to be taken out of stasis. One by one, the Senshi woke from their healing slumbers and the glass incasing them were lifted. One by one, they sat up.

"Mm… How are we alive?" asked the one in blue.

"I don't particularly _care_ Mercury…" the one in red muttered.

"Please don't fight… and Mercury does bring up a good question Mars," the one in green scolded the other two.

"Yeah, that is a good question." The one in orange groaned, "But I've got another one: _Where_ are we?"

"Would you four be quiet please?" the one with yellow ribbons asked holding her head, "I've got a massive headache. Venus is right though, where are we, this doesn't look like the Infirmary on the Moon…"

"Excellent observation Uranus," Venus grinned sheepishly, "I have no idea."

"Darling, you shouldn't be so childish…" the one in aqua blue chided. "I do however have to agree, are the two of us the only ones that feel as though we've got hangovers?"

"Sorry Neptune…" Uranus laughed sheepishly.

The last girl in purple just whimpered. The last of her memories had hit her _hard_. "I want Kaiko-hime back!"

"Saturn…" Venus breathed, "I think she's all any of us want right now, she'd know what to say, what to do…" The only problem was that none of them knew what was going on, and unless they knew where they were, how they were alive, and what was going on; they wouldn't be able to do anything. Forget finding Kaiko-hime, they'd be stuck here! …wherever _here_ was… "I don't like this. Not at all." Venus muttered.

"Is anyone else tired?" Mars asked suddenly.

All the other girls nodded in agreement.

(End)

My god this was hard to finish! Oh well, hopefully, next chapter will have the official first meeting between Minato and Kyuubi, and the Senshi as well…

Footnotes (are there any?):

[1] This is Minato's Past Life's full name. Tranquility follows the trend from Sailor Moon with Princess and Queen Serenity. Tranquility is a synonym for Serenity, Kaiko means Seaport which plays off of Minato's name, and Moon because well, she's the crown princess of the MOON kingdom.

I intend for the Senshi's names (not title, their given names) will… Oh, I'll explain it when they introduce themselves, which will hopefully be in the next chapter… Remember, question, comments, don't be afraid to ask, I will answer as best I can, either through the story or in the end notes of the chapter, if I have to. I will also PM an answer if I am able.

Neph


	10. Meeting the Past

Idea: This is a bit different Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea where this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate. Character Death. Leaning towards a possible threesome! Kyuubi/Minato/Kushina! Look for the hints!

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel and HPNU92 for offering to be my Betas!

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(Meeting the Past)

The eight Senshi spent the next hour or so getting used to moving again. With their magic helping them recover that's all they needed. As one they turned to Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-sama, where is Kaiko-hime?" asked Saturn.

"Unfortunately she is not here, but I do know where she is." Kyuubi told the eight Senshi. "She lives in a village several weeks travel from here. However, I happen to have salvaged a machine that will allow us to teleport to her side in an instant."

"That's good isn't it?" Mars asked.

"It is," Kyuubi agreed, "If it weren't for the fact that Kaiko-hime has no idea how to use her magic and the machine was originally calibrated to her magical signature."

"But that means that we won't be able to find her!" Uranus pointed out. "She has to know how to use her magic; her magic has to be unlocked for the machine to find her!"

"Don't be so quick to despair," Kyuubi waved off her concern, "I have been able to recalibrate it to where if recognizes chakra instead of magic, although it can still do the former."

The eight sighed in relief, their queen would not be happy with them at all if they were to let anything happen to either of her daughters…

"When do we leave Kyuubi-sama?" Jupiter asked the demon king. The faster they were able to get out of her and find Kaiko-hime the faster she would be safe and they'd have their best friend back. They were all anxious to see the elder moon princess again; they had all lost sight of her during the fighting before (nearly) dying in the battle themselves. None of the girls were keen on letting _that_ happen again.

Kyuubi smiled, "I have it with me, you girls will need to stand in a circle around me; the device is on my person after all."

The Senshi nodded as they all got up. They arranged themselves around him as needed and nodded their readiness before he pressed the button that would send them all to their Princess.

The Other Moon Princess

The large group of off duty ninja met at the gates. They began chatting, a day off, and they get to go to a festival? Awesome!

They moved into the village festival laughing and chatting, this was going to be a good day!

The Other Moon Princess

Setsuna frowned as she surveyed the Future. Crystal Tokyo had always disgusted her, as had the way the Earth prince had treated Rena-hime. But her hands had been tied because Kaiko-hime was nowhere to be found! Now that she _had_ found Kaiko-hime however...

Setsuna searched through Usagi's timeline to find the best place to step in and save her from that awful Future. She came across something that made her extremely angry. How _dare_ that damned Prince hurt Rena like that!

Setsuna switched the Gates to Portal Mode and stepped through, she came out between Mamoru and Usagi just as he swung his fist to hit her for the third time that day.

"How _dare_ you hurt Rena-hime...?" Setsuna snarled as she caught his fist and squeezed, breaking it.

Off to the side, Chibiusa watched her younger parents in fear, she had _never_ seen her father acting this way towards her mother! She was glad Pu had stepped in. She ran from her hiding place and shot to Setsuna, "Pu, make them stop!"

"Don't worry little one, I'll stop this..." Setsuna reassured her. She turned back to Mamoru and summoned her staff, "For harming the younger Moon Princess... DEAD SCREAM!" Setsuna panted slightly as she stunned the man that would eventually kill Rena-hime.

Usagi looked up at Setsuna with wide eyes. "Who are you?" she croaked, trying to (and hopefully succeeding in) hiding her fear.

"I am Sailor Pluto, Rena-hime." Setsuna told her. "And I am here to take you to your older sister."

The Other Moon Princess

Setsuna led Rena-hime and _her_ daughter through the Time Gates into the village where the festival that she knew Minato would be going to. "Your sister is here, Rena-hime." Setsuna told Usagi as Chibiusa transferred her grip from Setsuna's hand to her mother's. "It shouldn't be that hard to find her, this is a small village after all." She smiled at the two.

"Setsuna, what are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice behind them.

Setsuna turned, "Apolla? Aphrodite? What are you doing here...?" Setsuna asked bewildered, Hadn't Apolla and Aphrodite died in The Fall? [1]

"Kyuubi-sama was able to heal us before we truly died." Apolla replied, "He said that Kaiko-hime would be here so here we are."

Aphrodite nodded, "I can't wait to see Kaiko-hime again!" Then she noticed Usagi, "Rena-hime? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." Usagi mumbled.

"Well, since we are all looking for the same person I see no reason that we can't all go together..." Setsuna said thoughtfully, "So, let's go."

The Other Moon Princess

Aphrodite looked around, having wandered a bit away from the rest of the group when she spotted _her_. "Hime! I'm so happy to see you again!" Venus enthused after having thrown herself at her reborn princess. That male body didn't fool her! She froze when she felt cold metal touching her neck and the man turned around.

"...V-chan...?" Minato asked in surprise once he had fully turned around. He hurriedly put the Kunai away and returned the hug, his grip much tighter than hers had been. "V-chan... I missed you..." He whispered.

He saw Inoichi out of the corner of his eye, "Hey Inoichi, come help me up!" he called as Venus scrambled off of his lap. "This is Aphrodite, she is the originator of your family, 'Dite-chan, this is Inoichi, he's Inoko's descendant."

Venus scrutinized Inoichi who was looking at Minato as if he had grown a second head and squealed, "He has Inoko's hair and eyes!" She pinched his cheeks as she giggled.

"Minato!" Inoichi snarled and Minato began to back up, "Get back here so I can kill you, you bastard!"

Minato laughed as he ran from the screaming Inoichi (it felt good to act his age again!). Without noticing, he barreled head first into the man who had been haunting his dreams for the last three years. Minato fell backwards and almost landed in the most undignified way, but the other had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him back to his feet. His breath caught in his throat when he looked up, '...Kyuubi-sama...?' Those eyes really did rival Kushina-chan's hair and his silvery hair was not that much darker than Kakashi's…

Inoichi skid to a halt laughing manically when he saw that Minato had stopped, "I have you now Minato!"

Minato looked up at Inoichi with wide eyes and, instinctively, slid behind the taller silver-haired man that was, once upon a time, his husband, effectively hiding from the other.

One of Kyuubi's eyebrows rose as Venus walked up behind Inoichi. "Sorry about that Kyuubi-sama, Kaiko-hime, I'll just go discipline my descendant now..." She laughed nervously as she grabbed Inoichi by the ear and pulled the man away. "You are not to hurt Kaiko-hime in any way Inoichi-chan..." her voice trailed off as the two got farther away from the pair.

"Hime?" Setsuna called, "Oh good, you found her Kyuubi-sama."

Minato looked over at Setsuna, one of his eyebrows rising. "Pu-chan...?"

Setsuna stiffened, "Kaiko-hime, I found Rena... She, she's hurt. Badly..." she looked away, cringing because she _knew_ that it was her fault in the first place for pushing Rena and Mamoru together...

Minato's eyes narrowed as he stepped away from Kyuubi, "Where is my sister Pu?" Minato asked in a snarl, "And _who_ hurt her...?" He asked in a voice that he usually used on the battlefield. Who would _dare_...?

Setsuna stepped to the side (no way did she want that look _or_ voice directed at her!), if Kaiko-hime had been scary before (the princess of old _didn't hold a candle_ to the person she was _now_), revealing the beaten Usagi who was sniffing. She looked so pathetic, nothing like the strong Rena who bounced back with wicked revenge of Minato's dreams...

Minato surveyed Rena's face, one of her eyes was black and swollen shut and there were scrapes and cuts and bruises all over what he could see of her arms and legs. She was on the verge of tears; though anyone who didn't know her wouldn't see it. And finally, her usually pristine Amarillo golden lochs of hair were disheveled and tangled into one huge matted mess that would take hours to fix.

Minato adjusted his vest and then his body glowed as it actually became female. Rena was in a strange new land, surrounded by people she only half remembered. A familiar face would comfort her greatly...

Usagi sniffled as the glow died away and Kaiko stood where the man had before, though her Onee-sama was wearing what he had been, she let go of The Brat's hand and ran to her sister sobbing and hiccupping into her chest. "Who was it Rena?" She heard her sister ask, "Whose throat am I going to slit tonight...?"

"E-E-End-y-mion no baka..." Usagi sobbed as she felt Kaiko begin to pet her hair.

"Setsuna," Minato called, looking at the older woman sternly, "You are to bring him to me before moonrise. It looks like I have to beat the fear of god back into him... _again_."

"Yes Hime, as you command." Setsuna bowed before she disappeared in sparkles of light.

The Other Moon Princess

Setsuna reappeared at the Time Gates and set them back to where she had just left Mamoru. "He will regret ever raising his hand to Rena-hime," she snarled as she stepped out onto the street in front of him. "You think that was painful? You don't know the true meaning of pain. At least not yet. But you will when Kaiko-hime is done with you." She snarled at his prone from.

Mamoru stiffened as the name caused memory after memory to crash down on his head, after it was finished he whimpered, Serenity's older sister was fucking _scary_! What the _hell_ had he been thinking when he'd started hurting Usagi? He didn't even realize that he wasn't in Tokyo anymore as Setsuna bodily dragged him across the ground and dropped him in front of the very intimidating form of Tranquility Kaiko Moon, otherwise known as Namikaze Minato in this life.

The Other Moon Princess

Screams could be heard throughout the Moon Palace, but Princess Serenity and her mother ignored them as if it was normal, Endymion, who was with Serenity shivered as he heard the bloodcurdling sound. "What was that Rena-san?" He asked.

"Oh that? That was just my Onee-sama punishing the last _stupid_ prince that hurt me." Rena smiled, not noticing that her boyfriend of the... month? had gone white.

(End)

Ok, that's done! Now off to the Beta… I hope you liked this!

Footnotes:

[1] Venus is the Roman name of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, and Apolla is the female form of Apollo, I think… that's who Mercury's equivalent is… I think…


	11. Children and Memories

Idea: This is a bit different Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea where this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate. Character Death. Leaning towards a possible threesome! Kyuubi/Minato/Kushina! Look for the hints!

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel and HPNU92 for offering to be my Betas!

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(Children and Memories)

Serenity "Serena" Uchiha watched her mother nervously, the past had -change- it wasn't supposed to! But her father wasn't Endymion anymore...

Rena was chatting with her older sister when Minato noticed the pink-haired child, "Rena, who is that?"

"I don't know..." Rena admitted, "She fell out of the sky and landed on my head, then later she had the family that I was with believing that she was a cousin, I haven't had a chance to ask her but..." Rena pulled her locket off of her outfit, "She wants your crystal..."

"My... Rena, I gave that to you for added protection..." Minato told her, "Put that back on."

"But I can't use it as well as you can!" Rena protested.

"We can argue about who should carry my crystal later," Minato told her sternly, "Right now we need to create an identity for that little girl."

"...Yes Onee-sama..." Rena agreed.

The Other Moon Princess

In the middle of the night, Pluto swept into Rena's old room in the Tsukino household. She scooped up the sleeping Moon cat and left as silently as she had come. Kaiko-hime would need her advisers... Pluto stepped through a portal of her own creation and stepped through it.

She came out the other side in the Aino residence, where the second Moon cat was sleeping on Minako's second pillow.

Pluto scooped him up next, without disturbing Minako's sleeping form, and left through another portal. Pluto reappeared at the Time Gates.

Setsuna snickered as she tied a pink bow around the white cat's neck and a black one around Luna's, it had been so long since she'd done something like this that she had forgotten now much fun it had been to mess with the advisers. Artemis had always been so fun to tease...

When she was done, Setsuna picked them up and stepped through the Gates, appearing in her new apartment. "Kakashi-oji [1] has very good taste!" She grinned as she stepped out and headed to the Hokage Tower.

The Other Moon Princes

Five minutes later, she was knocking on Kaiko-hime's office door.

Minato looked up from the little girl that had arrived with his sister, "Enter."

Setsuna looked in, "I come baring gifts Hime."

Kushina looked up from the task that Minato had given her. "Presents? Let's see them then!"

"Kushina-chan..." Minato looked over to her and, seeing her eyes light up, blushed, "Y-yeah, what have you got for us, Setsuna-san?"

Rena and Small Lady were also looking curious.

"Ta-da!" Setsuna presented the two cats, "Two Moon Cat Advisers for Kaiko-hime!"

"Setsuna!" Minato squawked, sneaking a peak at Kushina, "I'm not..." Then he caught sight of them and burst out laughing.

Kushina looked over at Minato, who had started to sweat, "Minato..."

Minato swallowed, he had never wanted to tell anyone... but now his secret was out so... "...Yes... Kushina-chan?" he asked nervously.

"What the hell is going on?!" She shouted.

Minato flinched, "Well..."

It took an hour of Pluto explaining and Minato dumbing it down, plus headaches on Rena's, Rini's, and Kushina's part, but Kushina finally seemed to understand. "...Minato-kun... can I see your other form?" She looked excited.

Minato blushed as his form glowed, plains morphing to curves and his hair growing and arranging itself into Kaiko's hair style.

Kushina stared for a minute or so, causing Minato to fidget, before grinning and pulling -her- into a kiss. "You don't taste any different..."

Minato flushed brightly, "Kushina~!"

The Other Moon Princess

Minato looked up at the clock, "I'm hungry, let's go meet the team and have lunch."

Rena nodded, "I'll grab... We haven't decided on a name for her have we...?"

"Never mind that," Minato told her, "Just grab her and let's go," he -she- turned to Kushina, "You coming Kushina-chan?"

"Sure," she replied as she picked up the white cat.

Minato picked up the black one and they all walked out of the office.

Rena held the little girls hand as she followed the new form of her older sister through what she would call a small city. This new woman would be sorely disappointed when they met up with Kyuubi-sama; it was obvious that Kushina-san had fallen -hard- for her Onee-sama...

Minato and Kushina chatted about nothing as they walked, until they heard a crash.

"Kakashi!" Minato called, running ahead, "I'm coming!"

Kushina sped up, "What could be wrong with Baby Fang?" She wondered.

"Onee-sama! Kushina-san, wait for us!" Rena called after them, speeding up to try and keep them in sight.

Minato froze at the sight in front of him, there was a woman standing there, looking nervous, and Kakashi was trembling in Kyuubi's arms. "Kakashi!" Minato called again.

Kakashi saw Minato, "Tou-san!"

Minato snatched Kakashi from Kyuubi's arms, "I've got you 'Kashi, it's ok..."

"I-It's -her-!" Kakashi cried, trembling as his buried his face into Minato's shoulder.

"Sh... it's not her..." Minato whispered, "It can't be -her- remember? I killed -her- for you... Shh..." Minato pet Kakashi's hair softly, trying to sooth the nine-year-old's nerves.

Kyuubi smiled softly as he watched his mate do her best to calm their kit. This was what he had wanted to see so long ago...

Kakashi reached over Minato's shoulder to Kushina.

Kushina stepped forward, causing Kyuubi to frown as the little girl took -his- place next to his Kaiko-hime.

"Looks like we aren't eating out after all..." Minato muttered as Kakashi's breathing evened out and he calmed down, "Let's head back to the Mansion and I'll make us lunch, Rena can help me..."

Kushina sighed in mock disappointment, but inside she was jumping for joy, Minato's cooking was the best -ever-! "Sure."

Rena's eyes widened, "Are you sure you want me to help Nee-sama? I'm no good..."

"Don't say that," Minato told her, "Your cookies were the best on the Moon, even better than mine once you got the hang of it. ...Though... we used to spend hours and hours cleaning the kitchen and the gunk out of your hair before you got it down..." Minato chuckled at the memories as they reached the Mansion and Minato let them all in.

"...Really...?" Rena asked.

Minato nodded as he pulled Kakashi's and then his own sandals off. "Let me put Kakashi on the couch and I'll meet you in the kitchen Rena."

"Um... Ok..." Rena muttered as she entered what had amounted to being forbidden territory in the Tsukino household. But if Nee-sama said that she had talent buried somewhere, she was willing to believe.

Minato stepped into the living room and gently put Kakashi down on the couch before turning to see Kyuubi standing at the end.

"You shouldn't be so familiar with that little girl My Hime," Kyuubi told hiss mate seriously, "You're mine."

Minato's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that?" Minato asked in that dead quiet, dead serious tone that he had begun using when he was acting as the Hokage.

"You are my Mate, Kaiko-hime, you should know what that means." Kyuubi told him calmly, not having really noticed his mate's change in demeanor.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be asking." Minato pointed out.

Kyuubi sighed, He'd had trouble explaining this the -first- time...

"Never mind, outside, now." Minato said, leading Kyuubi out of the room. "You may have -been- my mate, but right now you aren't and you have only -just- stepped into my life, Kushina has been part of my life before I even got out of school, you have no say whether or not I can associate with her!"

Kyuubi blinked, "What do you mean by that? Of course I have a say! Or have you forgotten our vows?" He snarled, pressing Minato up against the wall, "We said -For Life- and I have been waiting for you to be reborn!"

Minato was trembling. He hadn't heard a word; instead, the memories that he had sealed had broken free and were running rampant in his mind. Kyuubi looked like...

The Other Moon Princess

The image of a man in the shadows with silver hair and the moonlight glinting off his Heate-ite scared him. It was late, Minato knew it, he was out after curfew, The orphanage supervisor had warned him about being out after dark, and he was usually very good at getting back on time. But today Minato had been so engrossed in his Sealing manuals that the time had just slipped away. And now...

Minato backed away as the silver-haired man began to disrobe, not understanding what he was doing. His fear mounting when the man grabbed him, too fast to see and, and... the next few hours were the most painful he'd ever had. At the end, the man redressed and left him there, shivering and nude in that cold winter night, in pain.

After that Minato had demanded to be placed into the Shinobi program. He had no idea that his encounters with that man were only beginning. Minato, had been six-years-old during that first encounter.

Minato's next encounter with the strange silver-haired man was several months later. He hadn't meant to stay out late! He'd lost track of time again, training this time, as he was now a Cadet. Minato hadn't been using his chakra for very long, his reserves, though larger than normal were still rather small. This other Ninja had to be at least at Chuunin level.

Minato knew he was outmatched. There were few things he could do... He could try to fight and get beaten (and then raped again but at this point Minato didn't know that) or, he could run away. Minato decided to do the logical thing: Run, but he was caught before he had even taken three steps.

He knew who this man was now, but he refused to beg. He would not let this man break him!

Minato's next encounter was maybe a month after, they were getting closer together. Minato was becoming truly frightened. He would not let it top him from being a ninja, but he was starting to see the man on the streets, in daylight. The man was well liked, he had a wife even; Minato had -seen- his tormentor walking with her down the streets! At seven and nearly eight months, the man (and his wife) had entered the orphanage looking for a child.

Minato had tried his best not to be seen, but the man, Sakumo, he learned an hour later, still found him.

He and his wife had taken Minato from the orphanage and then set him up in a room on the opposite side of the house from theirs. Minato didn't learn just -why- until that night.

That first night, and every single one after that was filled with pain. After just one year of living there, Minato knew he had to get out. He had to, and fast!

Minato began by asking discrete questions of his instructors, by when they asked him why he kept his mouth shut, Minato didn't want to ruin Sakumo's reputation, as much as me might dislike the guy.

They said age ten. So Minato threw himself into his studies. His instructors had called him brilliant and a genius before, now they were speechlessly in awe of his abilities. He -needed- to graduate at age ten, just to get away. Then... in his last year, at the very beginning, Sakumo's wife died and Kakashi was born. Much to Minato's horror that meant that he was moved from the room across the house; and into Sakumo's.

Minato wasn't sure how he kept his sanity intact. Living in the same house as your tormentor was one thing, but having to sleep in his room, in his bed... -that- was completely different! Minato found himself playing Mommy with Kakashi, though Kakashi never called him mama, not even when he was learning to talk.

Minato wasn't sure why that was though. in the middle of his last rear, Minato began looking for an apartment away from the Hatake residence, not that he really wanted to be away from the cheerful Babe, Kakashi... Minato just couldn't stand it in the house.

Minato was the happiest he had ever been when he graduated, he moved out the day of team placement, when he was placed with Jiraiya-sensei. And the nights... Sakumo had stopped...

The Other Moon Princess

Kyuubi hadn't even noticed Minato had become unresponsive until Rena came looking for him. Minato's reaction had been the same as Kakashi's!

"Kyuubi-sama! Give Onee-sama some space would you?" Rena asked, causing Kyuubi to look down and find that Minato's eyes had glazed over and he was trembling the same as Kakashi had been.

Kushina looked out at them and when she saw Minato, cursed loud enough that a nearby Military Police Officer took notice, "Is there a problem Miss?" He asked her.

"Yes, find me Jiraiya-sama, tell him it's urgent." Kushina told him.

He saluted and went off to find the guy.

"Get him inside and on the couch now." Kushina told them.

Kyuubi was quick to obey, he hadn't meant to hurt his mate, what in the world had happened?

"Minato," Kushina called, shaking him, "Minato! It's no use..." she muttered as the doorbell rang. "Will one of you get that please?" she asked as she started to slap Minato's cheeks gently.

It was Jiraiya.

Jiraiya pushed passed Kyuubi, a large grin on his face. "What happened Kushina-hime?"

"Not sure... one of our new friends was talking to him outside..." She looked up at the man, "Did something happen before I moved here?"

"Hm..." Jiraiya frowned in concern, "Not long after he started the Academy, Sakumo took him in and he lived there..." Jiraiya turned to look at Kyuubi, "You look a lot like my friend actually..."

"...He also..." Jiraiya paled, "...Moved out the day he was placed on my team..."

Rena froze, "...Are you saying that my Nii-chan...?" She spoke for the first time since Jiraiya had come in.

"... Sakumo-san wouldn't... would he?" Kushina asked. "I mean he..."

Jiraiya shook his head, "...I don't know Kushina-chan..." Sakumo had been her teacher after all... He didn't _want_ to think his old friend was capable of something this... horrible but... "I hope not but..."

"...Minato never let me be alone with Sakumo-sensei..." Kushina whispered.

"He didn't?"

She shook her head, "No matter what it was, he never let me be alone with him..."

"He was always at Sakumo-sensei's house wasn't he?" Kushina asked.

Jiraiya nodded. Jiraiya held out a glowing green hand over Minato's head and brought him out of his mind. What had Sakumo done to his student if he had done anything at all?

When Minato's eyes cleared, he was greeted to the sight of a worried Jiraiya-sensei. Fear had been choking his mind... until he'd seen Jiraiya-sensei. Minato sagged bonelessly in relief when he saw his teacher not... Sakumo-sama...

(End)

Footnotes:

[1] Setsuna calls Kakashi prince because his body holds the soul of Kaiko and Kyuubi's son.


	12. Eliminating Future Threats

Idea: This is a bit different Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea where this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate. Character Death. Leaning towards a possible threesome! Kyuubi/Minato/Kushina! Look for the hints! **(There will be torture in this chapter, some of it will be pretty graphic, Viewer Discretion is Advised)**

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel and HPNU92 for offering to be my Betas!

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(Eliminating Future Threats)

Minato sighed; Kyuubi-sama looked like Sakumo-sama… could that have been a partial reincarnation even though his once-husband was still alive? How in the world did that work? One thing was for sure though, seeing the demon in his dreams was _way_ different than seeing him in the waking world…

Minato closed his eyes as the memories of his past surfaced, that seal he had used to deal with the memories of his pain filled childhood must have been interfering with his recollection of the past. He had designed the seal to... mute his memories of Sakumo, and since Sakumo looked so much like Kyuubi-sama... those memories were dampened as well. Now he remembered everything though.

As painful as the memories of Sakumo were, hiding from them had hurt his ability to remember his loved ones, his husband, his sister, their mother... carrying their first child... and The Fall...

Minato held his head in his hands as his head began to pound; "Ah..." he made several pained noises, which freaked out all his loved ones who were standing over him. He had to wave them all away so that he could breathe. He looked up when he felt someone move his hands away and blinked up at Kyuubi questioningly, not even flinching when the Demon leaned in and kissed him. Minato relaxed as the flow of memories ebbed and he leaned into the familiar touch of his husband.

Kyuubi pulled away slightly a minute later, "You feeling any better now My Hime?" he asked gently, to which Minato nodded.

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama; that did help." Minato agreed.

All of the people's heads snapped to face the door when another man stumbled in, "Minato-sama!" It was Fugaku...

"'Gaku, what is it?" Minato asked in that calm voice he used when he was acting as Hokage.

"We found a Missing Ninja." Fugaku replied when he'd gotten his breath back.

"From what village?"

"Ours, he claims to be an unaffiliated Uchiha, I've checked the Clan rosters and his name isn't on it." Fugaku explained urgently. "He told me that he had access to a Sharingan that I have never seen. He claims it has several special abilities, including controlling a Bijuu."

Minato blinked at Fugaku and then looked up at Kyuubi. "...He can control...?"

Fugaku nodded.

"You will all be staying here, I have work to do." Minato growled out, meeting each person's eyes in turn. "Rena, keep Kyuubi here."

Rena nodded in response, she could recognize the tone her sister turned brother was using.

Minato turned and pulled Fugaku out the door, "If this guy is anything like Madara..." Minato breathed, "Then we have to get rid of him _now_..."

Minato turned back, "Kushina-chan, Jiraiya-sensei, you need to come also."

In the confusion, Kyuubi slipped away and followed his young mate.

The Other Moon Princess

Minato walked confidently into the Torture and Interrogation Department. "Where is the prisoner?"

"Cell block four, he's got the special cuffs on." Inoichi informed him as the paler blond fell into step with the young Yondaime. "We didn't want to take any risks, as soon as we heard..."

Minato nodded in understanding, "Good work Inoichi. Ibiki," Minato called as they passed the man's office, "Ready the Truth seals, we need to find out whether or not his being able to control Bijuu is real!" If it was... well, Kyuubi would have to leave.

No one noticed that Kyuubi had slipped in after them and was following, ready, just in case his mate needed to be protected.

Minato stopped as they came to the cell block, "This is where he is?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Ibiki nodded, he wince when he heard Tobi's babbling, "Right through here sir."

Minato nodded, stepping through. Minato didn't so much as blink when he saw the scene in front of him, there was a man in an orange and black spiral mask muttering about some great plan of his as he rocked in a corner. "Inoichi get him into a chair now."

"Yes sir!" Inoichi grabbed the man's wrists and pulled him to the chair at the only table in the tiny room and bound him there. "Anything else you need Minato-sama?"

Minato shook his head as he eyed the man that claimed to be a Missing Ninja of Konoha. One of his ears twitched when he heard a single name in his ramblings.

"...And won't it be so sad when the Little Scarecrow is dead..."

Minato's eyes narrowed as his hand snapped out and gripped the masked man's neck, pushing him roughly, painfully against the wall behind him. "What was that?!" Minato snarled.

"...Oh... Would Prince Princess miss his little Scarecrow...?"

Minato growled, "What do you know about that?"

The man giggled insanely, "It will be so pretty, the leaves burning to ashes, set aflame by the mighty fox..."

Minato's grip tightened. He could imagine it easily enough, Konoha burning to the ground, Kyuubi being the one to kill them all... Minato smirked darkly; this was an Uchiha wasn't it? "...Inoichi... get me some of our _special_ supplies..."

Inoichi shivered in glee, "Yes sir Hokage-sama!" He raced from the room and returned several minutes later with a large box that had Ibiki also grinning.

Minato reacted into the box and pulled out a wicked looking blade, it was long, a bit longer than a kunai, and thin and sharp enough to cut through almost anything. Minato smirked darkly when he tested it, "Perfect, hold him down, since he's an Uchiha I'm sure that Fugaku will want their eyes back."

Ibiki and Inoichi each grabbed one of the man's shoulders and held him down.

"Anko, turn the lights down would you?" Minato called to the door, it was always more fun when the victim couldn't see, though this man would be blind soon...

"Right away Boss!" Anko called back, and the lights went out.

Minato's smirk widened as he pulled the man's mask off, "Now... we only have a few simple questions we want to ask..." Minato's smirk deepened when he thought of something, "Tell us what we want to know and I won't cut your eyes out," he said with such sincerity that everyone in the room believed him.

Inoichi and Ibiki gave him incredulous looks only to receive a wink in reply that got them grinning. Minato was always so fun to work with!

Tobi shut up, shocked into silence, The Yondaime wouldn't _really_ take his eyes would he? He swallowed in fear. "What would you like to know?" Tobi was surprised that his voice was so steady. "What would Yondaime-san want to know?" the man asked fearfully.

"Who are you?"

"Tobi is Tobi." The man replied.

Minato stared, next question... "Can you really control the Bijuu?" Minato asked; his voice innocently curious.

"Yes Tobi can."

"What are your plans for Konoha?" Minato asked, keeping the questioning light and conversational.

"Tobi wishes to burn Village to the ground."

Minato grit his teeth, "Why are you here now?"

"Tobi must kill baby Scarecrow, Guiding Light..."

Minato's eyes darkened, not that Tobi could see.

Minato reached out and put his fingertips to Tobi's left eye. "I will _never_ let you hurt my son." He pulled the eye out and cut it free with the knife in his hands.

The Other Moon Princess

My Hime has gone a bit over board I think; she certainly wasn't _this_ extreme _before_... She's different...

The Other Moon Princess **(Warning: Graphic Torture)**

Tobi had begun rambling again, and this time Minato was able to pick out a plot to kill _him_! "Enough, Inoichi, secure one of his arms." Minato put the knife down and reached back into the box, pulling out another implement. "Hey, Ibiki, do you think that Kakashi would like a leather equipment pouch for his birthday?" Minato asked as he began to skin Tobi's right hand.

"Nah, I think Rin would appreciate it more." Ibiki replied easily.

Minato tilted his head to one side in contemplation, not stopping his work for a second. "You're right, Rin would appreciate it more." Minato nodded as he finished with the first finger, completely ignoring Tobi's screams of agony. "There's no need to tell her that it's genuine Human Skin right?" He asked with a cheerful laugh.

"Nope!" Inoichi grinned back. There were Justu that could keep Tobi alive through the skinning. There was much more fun to be had after that after all!

Minato pulled back when he was finished with Tobi's arm and debated what he should do next. He nearly giggled, "Hey guys, let's get him on the table so we can work better!" he chirped hyperly as he casually licked some blood off of his fingertips.

"Sure thing Boss!" Ibiki replied as he and Inoichi heaved the now silent, trembling Tobi onto the table and chained him there.

Minato gazed down at the man that would kill his family if he had the chance and momentarily put the skinning tool down and pulled out some scissors. He then cut the man's boxes off, bursting into laughter when he saw the man's tackle. "Look at how small he is!" Then he had a wonderful idea, "Inoichi-kun," he called excitedly, "Go grab the special leeches!"

Inoichi eagerly dashed from the room and returned with the inch long creatures. These leeches were special; they'd swell to four times their size when full. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see," was Minato's simple reply. Minato reached into the jar and pulled two out. He then delicately held the head of Tobi's dick and let one slide into the tiny hole. "Lift his hips."

Inoichi and Ibiki gave each other curious looks as they complied and Minato slid the second leech easily into Tobi's rectum, passed the tight ring of muscle. "There," Minato picked his skinning tool back up and cut Tobi open, Sternum to groin. "Do you think Rena would like a handmade leather hand bag for her birthday?" Minato asked as he got back to work, every once in a while taking a leech and dropping it into Tobi's body cavity.

Inoichi nodded, "Ren is very good at leather work, although she prefers working in the flower shop. I bet she would be willing to make the bag for Rena."

"Thanks Inoichi." Minato replied as he got up to continue skinning the man.

Finally several hours later Minato set the skin aside and reached for Tobi's other eye ball. "See you in hell," Minato muttered as he cut the optic nerve and set the eye gently in the jar with the other. "Ibiki, Inoichi, I'll let the two of you clean up, I'm needed at home."

"Yes sir."

Minato stopped by his office in the Tower and grabbed an Academy Registration Form and the forms he needed to create an identity for a bratty little girl.

(End)

…Wow this was _fun_ to write… Who knew writing torture was so easy? Oh yes, Tobi was stripped of all but his boxers before Minato arrived, sorry if that isn't very clear…

Enjoy!

Neph


	13. Minato's Breakdown

Idea: This is a bit different Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea where this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate. Character Death. Leaning towards a possible threesome! Kyuubi/Minato/Kushina! Look for the hints!

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel and HPNU92 for offering to be my Betas!

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(Minato's Breakdown)

Kyuubi hurried back to his mate's home, how could she condone that? That was casual murder of someone who hadn't done anything yet! Yes he had known that she wasn't afraid to get her hands bloody in the past to protect Rena but this... This made him slightly sick.

Other Moon Princess

Minato whistled as he walked down the street, not wanting to take to the roofs just yet, "Ah, who knew torture could be so... stress relieving...?" he grinned giddily, leaping to a nearby roof, "Well," he held up the jar with the two Sharingan floating in liquid, grinning, "I'd better get these to Fugaku soon..." He almost giggled in merriment.

He leaped from roof to roof, towards his home, figuring that his best friend would not have left just yet.

Kyuubi was sitting on the couch in the living room watching over Kakashi when Minato arrived home, "Tadaima~!" Minato called happily.

Rena looked out of the kitchen with the little brat, "Okaeri... Nii-chan you're covered in blood!" Was it really acceptable for her sister to walk around like that? Neither of them noticed that the little girl was now hiding behind Rena's legs.

Minato nodded, "Had to take care of something, Rena-chan, let me wash up a bit and we'll get to work ok?" There was a slight spring in his step as he nearly _danced_ through the house, Fugaku and Kushina were chatting in the formal dining room, not wanting to intrude on anyone else and wanting a little bit of privacy themselves.

Minato tossed the jar to his friend, "You wanted these eyes 'Gaku?" Minato asked as he put his arms around Kushina and kissed her soundly, the taste of the blood on his lips and tongue turning her on something fierce! "I'll be back in a bit, need a bit of a shower..."

Kushina smirked, "I'll say, would you like some... _help_...?"

Minato blushed, "Thanks but no."

They heard a slight growl and Minato pulled away from Kushina slowly and then they both turned to see that Kyuubi was glaring at them both. Minato sighed, "Damn it... Those vows don't apply anymore... he muttered as he stepped away from the girl who had wormed her way into his heart and stepped closer to Kyuubi with a playful smirk, "What, you're jealous?"

Kyuubi grabbed Minato's shirt and pulled him into a vicious kiss.

"Mm!" Minato's body began to tremble as his memories of those nights with Sakumo resurfaced but he viciously pushed them away and then...

Crack! Kyuubi stumbled back, a hand reaching up to rub his now throbbing cheek.

Minato panted, staring at his hand in slight shock, why had...?

In a flash, Kushina and Fugaku got between them, "'Nato, go shower," Fugaku told him.

"Yeah, I'll got shower," Minato agree, putting his shock aside, he could deal with this later, right now he just wanted to see how much work it would take to get Rena back to where she used to be. Minato retreated up the stairs as Kushina and Fugaku blocked him from Kyuubi's view.

Other Moon Princess

Rena, noticing the tension that had built up with the departure of her sister, walked over to the table and stared at the eyes in the jar after carefully picking it up, "What are these?" It sounded like a stupid question, but since Rena was new...

Fugaku looked up from where he was looking over a police report, "Hm, those? Those are eyes that belong to my clan; the medics are going to be examining them later."

"I can see that..." Rena replied, the answer was somewhat enlightening but... not quite what she had been hoping for, "Why are the Iris' red though?"

"Ah, you want to know about our Kekkai Genkai then."

"Kekkai Genkai?" Rini asked from behind Rena's legs.

"Blood line," Fugaku explained, "Called the Sharingan. Our eyes allow us to copy anything we see."

"Anything?" Rena asked, "So if you saw a couple dancing for example, with these eyes of yours activated, you would be able to recreate the dance?"

"Yes, exactly," Fugaku grinned, glad that she understood.

"Wow..." Rena sighed, "I'd love to be able to do that..."

Fugaku snorted, "Sometimes I think these eyes are overrated..."

Other Moon Princess

Minato stood there in front of his mirror, not really recognizing himself. "...What's wrong with me...?" Minato wondered as he stared down at his had again, "Why did I slap him? I love him... don't I?"

Down stairs, Kushina and Fugaku were getting worried, "Why's it taking Minato so long?" Kushina asked quietly.

Fugaku shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, but maybe it requires a woman's touch. Why don't you go check on him, Kushina-hime?"

"Good idea, 'Gaku-kun," Kushina nodded and ascended the stairs quickly. She knocked on Minato's bathroom door a few minutes later, "Minato? Are you OK in there?" She called, "May I come in please?"

"...Yeah sure..." Minato called back, his voice sounding dazed; he hadn't been able to tear his gaze away from the mirror since he'd first caught sight of his reflection. Who was that stranger? That wasn't him was it? It couldn't be... right?

Kushina opened the door quietly, "Are you OK Minato?"

Minato finally managed to tear his eyes away to look at her. "...Yeah, everything's fine..."

"You don't look fine Minato..." Kushina replied, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Kyuubi had made his way up the stairs, he would readily admit that he though the Uchiha had a point, but that didn't stop him from wanting to know what was going on with his young mate. He leaned against the wall, hidden from view but well within earshot.

Minato turned away from her, the girl, no, _woman_ that had somehow managed to steal his heart away when it already belonged to another. "Yeah, I know. But I don't think you'll be able to help me Hime..." he breathed, he once again caught sight of his reflection.

"Well," Kushina frowned, "You'll never know if you don't tell me anything!"

Minato flinched back a bit. He knew she was right, but he really didn't want her to get dragged into this whole affair...

"Minato..." Kushina sighed, "I love you, but damn it, you can't be strong all of the time!"

Minato sighed, "Sometimes I don't know who I am anymore..." he admitted, "I have these memories of another life time, another _love_ in my head... What am I supposed to do?"

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Kushina replied soothingly as she pulled the Hokage into an embrace.

"Alright..." Minato sighed, burying his face into her blood red hair, "When I was fifteen, memories of another lifetime got shoved into my head. It wasn't so bad because of the seal that I had placed on myself to help me deal with something else..."

Kushina nodded, "Go on," She breathed quietly.

"These are the memories of a _woman_ Kushina-hime, a woman called..." he grimaced, "Tranquility Kaiko Moon, first daughter of the queen and heir to the throne of the Queendom, in these memories, a man is nearly at the center of her later memories. He is called Kyuubi, Prince of Demon Country and Kaiko's husband," Minato faltered.

"It's ok," Kushina reminded him. "Keep going..."

"Kyuubi; has silver hair and blood red eyes and he loves her so much, at the wedding they pledge For Life, and Demons live a _very_ long time... They live happily for about... six years I think, during the last year Kaiko becomes pregnant with their first child, a child they decide to call Kakashi. But before this child can be born, the Moon is invaded and Kaiko, along with her younger sister who she lovingly calls Rena are killed. Kaiko is seven months pregnant." Minato opened his mouth to continue but found that he couldn't.

Kyuubi sighed, bowing his head; he really should have known that his mate would be confused...

Kushina pulled the man closer, rubbing soothing circles on his back, "Then what Minato?"

Minato took a deep, shuddering breath, "Kaiko and all the others are sent to the future, but somehow, Kaiko and Rena are separated, and Kaiko is reborn... a boy."

"A boy," Kushina asked, that sounded really messed up...

"Yes, a boy. Whose name... Is Namikaze Minato." Minato finished, "But her misery doesn't end there."

"What happened?" Kushina asked, finding Minato's story rather, really hard to believe but she remained the calm listening ear.

"One night, when he is six years old..." Minato continued, keeping to the third person to help himself continue, "Minato accidentally stays out passed the orphanage curfew, usually, the boy is really good about getting back on time, but this night changes his life forever."

"And, what happened to Minato?" Kushina asked, playing along.

"Minato meets a Shinobi that night, The Shinobi has silver hair that is strangely familiar to the boy; it's only a few shades lighter but..." Minato grit his teeth, forcing himself to continue, "The Shinobi rapes the six year old, it goes on for several hours, and when the Shinobi is finished, he leaves the boy there, naked on the ground in the cold winter night. As soon as the boy can move he returns to the orphanage."

"What happened to the Shinobi?" Kushina asked.

"Nothing, but the encounter lights an intense fire in the boy, the next morning he begs the caretaker to sign him up for the Academy, determined to make sure that he can never be taken advantage of again." Minato told her in a tiny voice, "Not that it really worked, several months later, there is another encounter, the boy tries to run, but the Shinobi is much faster and it happens again, and the boy suffers silently, determined not to beg, vowing that he wouldn't let the man break him."

Kushina's grip tightened, "Did, did the boy ever find out what his name was?"

Minato nodded, "At almost eight, the Shinobi and his wife go to the orphanage, looking for a child, the boy hides, but is found and taken from his safe heaven. He learns the man's name is Hatake Sakumo, and is given a room in the residence on the other side, far from the master bedroom where Sakumo-sama and Hatake-sama sleep." Minato's voice faltered but he forced himself to keep going.

"The boy inquires at school what the youngest age is to graduate and finds out that he has to endure two more years in that house. Near the beginning of his last year, Hatake-sama dies in childbirth, the infant, is named Kakashi. Much to the Cadet's horror, he is moved into the master bedroom, where he would stay for the next academic year." Minato sighed, "He finds himself playing Mama with the infant, though Kakashi never ever calls him mother. Once he graduates and moves out, everything stops. Though the boy ends up staying a lot to take care of the baby," Minato finishes, sagging limply in Kushina's arms.

Kushina couldn't believe how shattered Minato seemed, he was the Hokage. He was supposed to be the strongest in the village! But now... all she saw was a scared, hurting child. "Minato..." She kissed him gently.

"I've never been suicidal," Minato told her, "But there have been times where I was tempted. I'd always remembered you and Kakashi though. And If I tried, it wouldn't matter if I succeeded right, that still means that he won..."

"Wait, Minato..." Kushina breathed, embracing him as tightly as she dared, "Does that mean that the Kakashi we know is the child that never got to live?" Were she and Kakashi really the only ones he held on for? She was sure that there were tears in her eyes. She didn't care if they fell or not, that Minato was hanging on for her…

Minato nodded, "Yes, I remember her asking how Kyuubi would know and he said that the chakra signature would be the same..."

"Wow..." Kushina's hands slipped under Minato's cloak and slipped it from around his shoulders. "That must be convenient."

Minato nodded in agreement, looking away and making sure not to look at the mirror. "I don't know who I am anymore... Am I her or...?"

"I can't tell you that Minato-kun," Kushina told him sadly, "Only you can decide who you are..."

Other Moon Princess

Kyuubi felt inexplicably sick. A Shinobi had raped a _child_? Worse, he'd raped _his mate_? He backed away from the room and retreated down the stairs. Kaiko-hime obviously needed some space; they couldn't be together until this was dealt with... But he didn't want to just leave...

His Hime had been tempted to take her own life? Why? And it wasn't just their kit that she held on for… That girl… "It's been tried, Gods they almost never succeed. But… For My Kaiko-hime… I am willing to _make_ a Triad work…"

Other Moon Princess

Kushina helped Minato undress and had him sit on the stool as she turned the water on. Oh how she wanted to jump him so much... but she forced her desires down to help him. "We'll all help you Minato..."

"I know..." Minato murmured; he looked up at her with pleading eyes, "I still love him, but every time he tries to get close I remember what Sakumo did to me..."

(End)

…Crap this was hard to write! No complaints about Minato being out of character please! …I think I succeeded in making him human though…

A Triad is a willing threesome between three demons, though it could be between two demons and a human like here.

Enjoy~!

Neph


	14. Kakashi Finds Out

Idea: This is a bit different Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea where this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate. Character Death. Leaning towards a possible threesome! Kyuubi/Minato/Kushina! Look for the hints!

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel and HPNU92 for offering to be my Betas!

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(Kakashi Finds Out)

Minato lounged in the Furo as Kushina went back down stairs to report to everyone else. Minato wasn't worried about what she'd tell them, he had nothing to hide, and he trusted everyone in the house to keep this secret quiet. Minato actually felt a lot lighter now that he had shared his secret with her, Kushina… Minato sighed.

Kushina sighed as she reached the bottom of the stairs, how in the world was she supposed to explain what had happened? She bit her lip trying to decide. She needed to tell them, she owed them that at least, Rena and Kyuubi the most. Kushina was near tears when she arrived in the dining room, where Jiraiya and Kyuubi were chatting with each other like old friends and Rena, Fugaku and the still nameless little girl were talking.

Fugaku looked up at her and stood, quickly coming to Kushina's side when he saw the tears in her eyes. "What's the matter Kushina-hime?"

"…Did we ever really know Sakumo-san?" Kushina asked, looking up at her best female friend's boyfriend.

"Huh?" Fugaku asked, nonplussed, Sakumo-san had been a wonderful person and father hadn't he? "What do you mean?"

The group gathered around Kushina, wanting to know what was going on. They all noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.

"…Kushina-san? What's the matter?" Rena asked as she held the nameless little girl.

Kushina looked down at Kakashi with sad eyes, "...Minato's childhood was a hard one, harder than any of ours I think."

Kyuubi snorted, the human form of the Bijuu turned to make his way up the stairs, "Don't even bother _trying_ to sugar coat it!"

Kushina stared at him in horror as he climbed the stairs, had he… Had he listened in on what Minato had told her in confidence? She hurried after him, "You think that was a good idea? You have just shattered the image that Minato has cultivated since becoming Hokage at the beginning of the year!"

Kyuubi had already disappeared up the stairs.

Kushina sighed, now Minato was going to hate her… she hid her face in her hands, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "I hate him…" she muttered.

Kakashi woke up because of all the commotion. He heard Kyuubi's accusation and hurried after the 'man', wanting to know what was going on.

Other Moon Princess

Kyuubi sighed as he ascended the stairs. This was a troubling revelation, how was he supposed to prove to his wife that he wasn't... _that man_? He was so deep in thought that he never noticed his son's chakra following him.

Reaching the landing, Kyuubi turned to the left and walked to the bathroom, pausing at the door with his fist raised to knock. How was he supposed to get her to open up to him? How was he supposed to cultivate a new relationship with her when she flinched at the very sight of him?

Kakashi watched the man from the top of the stairs, wondering why he wasn't just going in; Kaa-san was fine wasn't he?

Kyuubi finally decided to just 'wing it' and knocked on the door.

Minato looked up, "Come in Kushina-hime," he called, not bothering to feel for chakra, he was so confused...

"It's me Hime," Kyuubi called back as he opened the door, crushing the jealousy that bubbled up at the little girl's name by reminding himself that his wife needed her.

Minato's head shot up, his eyes wide; Kyuubi was the _last_ person he wanted to talk to right now! Kyuubi's presence wouldn't help him with his gender and identity confusion at all! He took a deep breath, "My name, Kyuubi, is Minato. And I am _not_ a woman!"

Kyuubi sighed, "I was expecting that response sooner or later..." he muttered, "That does not mean that I don't want to get to know you again though," he pointed out, trying to be pleasant

Minato blinked as he looked up at the near-Sakumo-look-a-like, an unpleasant shiver shooting down his spine, "What do you want then?" He asked almost fearfully.

"A chance to prove that I am _not_ your attacker," Kyuubi replied.

Minato stared at him silently, "You were _eavesdropping_?" He finally hissed angrily.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Kyuubi looked at Minato in concern, "You shouldn't keep everything hidden you know. You should talk about it..."

"I've already _have_ spoken to someone," Minato told him coldly, "What _else_ do you want me to do? I am the _Hokage_! I am the most powerful ninja in the village and I'm supposed to be an unshakable force."

Kyuubi flinched inwardly, "You should tell your family if nothing else..."

"And _what_?" Minato asked nearly shouting, "Have my only child thinking that I _hate_ him for something his _father_ did?" What right did his husband of old have to say such things, to dictate Minato's actions as if those ancient vows still had meaning? In order for Minato to acknowledge them, he and Kyuubi would have to renew them if anything…

Kakashi watched the exchange from the door with frightened curiosity; his Kaa-san was starting to scare him. "...Kaa-san...?"

"Kakashi, what have I told you about calling me that?" Minato nearly growled at the boy.

Kakashi flinched, "N-not to...?"

Minato took a deep breath, "Sorry about that 'Kashi..." Minato put his head down on the side of the Furo, "I didn't mean to snap at you..."

"Did-did Ch-Chichi-ue really...?" Kakashi asked uneasily. Surely Kaa-san hated him now right?

Minato sighed, "He did... But that doesn't mean that I'm going hate _you_..."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped, and he seemed to curl into himself, not really believing what his Kaa-san was saying.

Minato gestured for Kakashi to come forward, "I'm sorry I yelled 'Kashi, I didn't mean to. Love you kiddo..." he whispered into Kakashi's ear.

"But Tou-san..." Kakashi murmured.

"Sh..." Minato hushed him quietly, looking up at Kyuubi, Minato shooed his husband out. "Can you grab my towel please?"

Kyuubi reluctantly left the bathroom, watching his mate and son interact with sad eyes before leaving.

"Here Kaa-san," Kakashi said holding Minato's towel out to him.

"Thanks 'Kashi," Minato replied as he stepped out of the Furo and took the towel, drying himself off. Kakashi followed Minato back into the outer room where Minato looked over his bloodstained clothing. "...Can't go back out in this..." he muttered.

Kakashi was watching Minato as the teen tried to think of something.

"…Looks like I'll have to do the laundry a day early…" Minato muttered almost to himself, it was lucky that his favorite cloak (the one from Kyuubi) didn't have any blood on it. Minato pulled it on and closed it completely before turning back to Kakashi, "Why don't you go back down stairs 'Kashi, I'll be down in a few minutes, really this time."

Kakashi nodded as he left, "Yes Tou-san."

Minato sighed sadly as he watched Kakashi leave. That had not been how he would have wanted the boy to find out… "It's not your fault Kakashi, how could it be? You were just a babe at the time…" he resisted the urge to cry, "It's not your fault that you had such a bastard for a father this time around."

Minato made his way into his bedroom and quickly changed into a normal Jounin uniform. He blinked when he went down the stairs to find that they were bugging Kushina about what Minato had told her.

Other Moon Princess

The next morning Minato swept into Rena's room and shook her shoulder to wake her, "Rena, time to get up Imouto."

"Mm… Five more minutes Mama…" Rena mumbled.

Minato smiled slightly as he chuckled, "I'm not Mother Rena," he told her as he flipped her out of bed, "Up you get, or you won't get any cooking lessons this morning~."

Rena sat up quickly, "I'm up Nii-chan!"

"Well _now_ you are…" Minato agreed impishly with a smirk.

"Nii-sama is _so_ mean…" Rena muttered, "We still haven't named the little brat…"

"Then we will today," Minato reminded her with a grin.

"Really," Rena asked excitedly.

Minato nodded, "Up you get, and we'll do it after breakfast."

"Ok!" Rena bounced out of bed and rushed to put some clothes on as Minato left the room with a smile.

(End)

Arg! This chapter just refused to get past this point… I hope you all enjoy this chapter, writing it was a real pain.

Neph


	15. Family

Idea: This is a bit different Sailor Moon/Naruto crossover. No idea where this came from… When Minato turns eighteen, he finds that he has another set of memories in his head. And when he meets a familiar silver haired man, he's not sure what to do.

Summary: Namikaze Minato, ninja extraordinaire, dreams of a stranger with brilliant crimson eyes and silvery hair, but what is the soon-to-be Yondaime to do when he has one Uzumaki Kushina also trying to catch his eye? Will he ever be able to find the stranger in his dreams?

Warning: This is slash, all warning on Kyuubi's Mate apply here as well. Note: This Kyuubi is nicer and you will be seeing him faster than in Kyuubi's Mate. Character Death. Leaning towards a possible threesome! Kyuubi/Minato/Kushina! Look for the hints!

A HUGE thanks to The Un-Wanted Angel and HPNU92 for offering to be my Betas!

Title: Namikaze Minato… Princess? of the moon?

(Family)

Minato groaned when he stepped into his office with Rena trailing behind him and saw one rather messy pile of paperwork for him to do, "It's days like this that I wonder what the hell I was thinking when I decided that I wanted to be the Hokage…" he muttered quietly as he bypassed his desk to dig out the files he would need for the little girl. "I don't think I _ever_ envied Mother…"

Rena shook her head, "You were actually quite excited."

Minato gave his younger sister a strange look, "Really?"

Rena nodded, remembering all the things Kaiko-neesama had declared that she wanted to do as queen. "Yes you were, don't you remember?" It was funny how she hadn't remembered this before…

Minato blushed slightly, "…I haven't actually had time to go through those memories yet…"

"Well you should," Rena replied as she took the paperwork from her older brother, "We also need to know if this girl really is related to us…"

Minato nodded, "Indeed…" he was surprised, no wonder he had wanted to be Hokage so much, it made sense that he would want a role in politics and Leadership, since his past life had absolutely flourished in that environment…

The little girl they were chatting about wasn't there, she was still sleeping.

Other Moon Princess

When Serena woke up, she found her mother and her Aunt in the kitchen going over some paperwork. "…What do you want to do with her Rena?"

"She's annoying, so something to keep her out of our hair for most of the time?" she heard Mama ask her Aunt.

"That's doable Rena," Minato replied pushing another set of pages to the younger blonde, "Here, this is a Ninja Academy Application, you'll have to have the girl help you with it."

"…And this will keep her out of our hair for most of the day?" Rena asked hopefully.

Minato nodded, "It would, and you can take some classes as well, to learn to defend yourself when you aren't using magic."

"…I can?" Rena asked in confusion.

"Yes you can Imouto, while you're becoming a Kunoichi would be nearly impossible because of how old you are, the skills learned in the Academy would help you through life. Neither of us knew how to actually fight before remember?" Minato asked, "Though I did do my fair share of torture, but I depended on Kyuubi-sama for everything else…"

Rena snickered when Minato blushed. "You still love him don't you?"

"Rena!" Minato's blush darkened, "I do, but I'm also in love with a Kunoichi and I don't know what to do about that…" He looked away.

"You are?" Rena asked, blinking, "Is it Kushina-san?"

Minato nodded, "It is, and on top of that…" did he really want to tell his younger sister what had happened between himself and Sakumo-sama? …No he didn't, "Never mind, it's not important."

"But…" Rena tried to protest. She had noticed how he seemed really troubled, had he wanted to say something?

"No Rena, it's not important," Minato repeated, "You really don't want to know." The knowledge of what had been done to him would surely destroy the memory Rena had of him…

"Ok…" Rena agreed hesitantly, "If you're sure Onii-sama…" She wondered if he would ever confide in her like he used to.

The Other Moon Princess

After breakfast, Minato and Rena took the girl to see Tsunade. She needed to clear them for training after all.

Serena peered up at the pale blonde woman nervously, "Mama…?" she asked, reaching for Rena's hand.

Rena looked down, "Onii-sama trusts her, that means we can too," she told the little girl.

Minato leaned in to whisper in Tsunade's ear, "Can you also do a DNA test?"

Tsunade nodded, "Alright Yondaime-sama."

"Take care of them please," Minato pleaded, "They are family."

The older blonde nodded again.

The Other Moon Princess

Minato sighed when he reentered his office and found Kushina waiting for him, "What's up?" he asked as he sat at his desk, "Anything that needs my immediate attention come up while I was gone?"

"Nope, Not that I can see anyway," his assistant replied with a cheerful smile.

Minato sighed in relief, "That's good; I have an Academy Application that needs to be processed." He handed her the little girl's file.

Kushina took it and pulled out a scroll, and wrote something down, before calling a young Genin to take it to the Academy.

The younger ninja appeared quickly before leaving with the scroll. They needed to hurry to the Academy!

Minato and Kushina shared a smile when the Genin left, "So, what's up Minato-sama?" Kushina finally asked.

Minato sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "Not much, Rena and that little girl are with Tsunade-sama right now, getting cleared for training, but we, I don't need to worry about that…"

Kushina leaned over the desk, giving him a very nice view, "Since nothing needs your attention…" She purred as she leaned even further forward, "Why don't we take a little… private time…?" she asked as she kissed him full on the mouth, tongue and all.

The Other Moon Princess

Diamond blue eyes studied the map critically, "Are you sure that this information is accurate?" a woman's calm, deceptively soft voice asked.

"Yes Kaiko-sama," the bearer of the map answered.

"And Namikaze hasn't given us an answer yet?" the blonde woman, Kaiko asked impatiently.

"W-well…" her second almost winced, "I-it isn't as if we gave him a deadline, H-he might not have been able to look at our offer yet…"

She turned to him; eyes narrow in displeasure, "You're right… His little student _should_ have been brought to me when you caught him the first time!" She snarled, "It is because of _that idiot_ that we lost the chance to stop the infighting two years ago!"

'That Idiot' that she was referring to was the now dead Kunoichi who had raped the Yondaime Hokage's then only student. The stupid bitch had of course been killed by the Kiiroi Senkou as soon as he'd found them. Not that Kaiko blamed the Shinobi; if it had been her Deidara she'd have done the same, or worse.

"Y-yes Namikaze-sama…" Her second did wince this time, "How was I supposed to know that she would do that?"

Namikaze Kaiko snarled again, almost tossing her desk at the man, "This is why I demand background checks on all the Iwa Shinobi and Kunoichi who defect to my side!" she almost shouted, "It's so that women like _Her_ get caught _before_ they can do anything to potential allies!"

"Y-yes Namikaze-sama…"

"Now get out of my sight…" she snarled. Namikaze Kaiko glared her second in command out the door, 'Oh my brother… why are you taking so long to answer…?" she wondered.

She sighed, "I know that you've never met me…" Kaiko turned to look out the window, where her own young son, Namikaze Deidara was training with her trusted Third, "I wonder why you think that kid is your son… and now this new girl? Who is this 'Namikaze Rena'? She's not our sister…"

But that begged the question, if she wasn't their sister, then… who was she? She'd come out of nowhere, hadn't she? Kaiko knew she'd have to look into it soon.

"I'll protect you Little Brother," Kaiko breathed as she turned to look at the picture on her desk, it was the only picture she had of Namikaze Minato, Her thirteen-year-old self holding her one-year-old brother, just before she'd had to leave for the treaty with Iwa. "No matter what it takes…"

The Other Moon Princess

Minato sat down and pulled out that scroll he'd been meaning to look at for a while, "What's this… From…Iwa…?" Huh? Why was he getting a missive from Iwa? Why would anyone in Iwa be sending him something, anything? He scanned the letter to find the sender. His eyes widened at the name:

Namikaze Kaiko.

But wait… that didn't make much sense… unless she was so much older than him that she had been at least a Genin by the time he was born… "Who is this… Namikaze Kaiko…?" Minato asked aloud.

Kushina looked up from organizing his paperwork, "What was that Minato-sama?"

Minato turned, "This scroll is from an Iwa Kunoichi, listen to this:" he looked back down at the scroll, "_For the last two years, Iwa has been fighting a Two Front war. I have seen the Tsuchikage fly off into an unstoppable rage at even the slightest bit of bad news. The fighting has been going on for quite some time now._

_ "Two years ago I found out that the Tsuchikage's forces had caught your student, Hokage-dono. In hopes that we could find an accord, I ordered a team of those I thought I could trust to retrieve the boy. …This didn't go as planned."_

_ "I am very particular about who I recruit, one of the team was the Kunoichi you killed, do not worry about taking her life, I'd have done the same if I'd caught her with _my_ son. I have also dealt with the rest of that team as appropriate. They shouldn't have said such things, especially since they knew I needed to speak with you._

_ "I hope to stop the infighting in my village and the war, please send a reply as soon as is proper, I understand if you are apprehensive about meting an Iwa Kunoichi so you may select the time and place of the meeting."_

_ "I wish you the best Dearest Little Brother._

_ "Your Loving But Forgotten Older Sister,_

_ "Namikaze Kaiko."_

Minato closed the scroll, "What do you think it means?"

Kushina blinked, "I have no idea, but choosing the time and place is tempting, I suppose the question is whether or not you are willing to trust her Hokage-sama," she replied.

"But Kushina… that's _my _name…" he trailed off thoughtfully, "Hot Spring Country… in three weeks?" he asked.

Kushina nodded as she wrote it down, "Shall I compose a reply for you?" she asked as she pulled out a blank scroll.

"If you would, that would be most helpful Kushina-chan." Minato replied as he put the scroll down.

(End Chapter)

…Wow, not as long as some of my chapters, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Some of you had probably forgotten about that scroll, but here it is, part of the reason this took so dang long is because I kept getting stuck.

Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner rather than later but we'll see.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave any kind of comment.

Neph


End file.
